Amy's Diary
by Charmy Electra
Summary: Amy writes in her diary every night. Of course she does leave out a lot of details. Amy is the type who hears only what she wants to hear. And she writes the same way.
1. Chapter 1 Fun in the sun

**Amy writes in her diary every night. Of course she does leave out a lot of details. Amy is the type who hears only what she wants to hear. And she writes the same way. So I've decided to include here for you readers, in parenthesis, those missing details from her day.**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was such a beautiful sunny day. Sonic called me on the phone and invited me to the beach for a picnic._ ("Oh, Sonic! You're inviting me to the beach?" "Uh...I'm also inviting Tails, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, and Big."_)_

_I wore my yellow polka dot bikini that always makes Sonic smile._ ("She wore an itsy bitsy tiny winy yellow polka dot bikini….." "Stop singing that!")

_When we get to the sand Sonic grabs my hand and runs with me to_ _the water._ ("Come on, Sonic!" Amy yells dragging Sonic into the waves. "Amy! You know I hate water!")

_He splashes me playfully_. ("Come on! Splash me back, Sonic!" "Blubblub!" is all Sonic can say as Amy splashes salt water down his throat.)

_We hold hands and dive under the waves_. ("Hack…Amy…Help! Blub! I can't swim!" "Come on Sonic, let's body surf!")

_A big wave came and we rode it all the way to the shore_. ("Whoo hoo Sonic! Wasn't that fun? Uh….Sonic?....SONIC!!" "Blub...blub…blub…"

_We were tired of playing in the water and decided to spend the rest of_ _the afternoon on land. _("Tails, is Sonic going to be alright?" "Well Amy, he did drink a lot of salt water, but lucky for him I took a CPR class last summer." "Hack...hack…ooohhhh, I don't feel so good.")

_Swimming can really bring up an appetite. Sonic loves my cooking so_ _much; he almost ate everything I brought_. ("Come on, Sonic! I brought you a huge picnic dinner!" Good thing I got Cream to cook me all this....what the?' "Hey! Big!" "Duh, Hi Amy! Your food was good, but there wasn't enough of it! Burrrrpp!")

_The day was almost over and the sun was going down. Sonic pointed at the ocean. We sat there, watching the sunset. It was so magical._ (Meanwhile, Big sat a few sand dunes away,"Duh, look Froggy, what a beautiful sunset! Froggy?... Where'd you go? FROGGY!!! Where are you?" "Ribbit" "Froggy, come back here")

_We sat in complete silence; except my heart was beating so hard it felt_ _like it was in my ears. Sonic turned to look at me._ (Big took off running after his frog. "Froggy! It's too late to go in the water. Duh, come back!" Froggy runs toward Amy and Sonic.)

_We leaned in closer and closer. This was it…the moment I was waiting_ _for….._ ("Duh, Sonic! Catch Froggy!")

_Our lips were but inches away, I closed my eyes and then, we kiss._ (Froggy leaped right in the middle of Sonic and Amy. "Hey! Yuck! I kissed a toad!" Amy opens her eyes. "Who are you calling a toad?" "Froggy, come back!" Big runs off after his pet frog. "Amy? What are doing with that hammer? Amy, wait! You don't understand! Help!" "Get back here!" "Amy, Ow! Careful with that thing! Ouch!" "I'll careful you!" "Duh, Froggy…where are you?" "What's going on around here?" "Knuckles, hide me!" "Knuckles, duh, catch Froggy!" "Oh dear!" "Chow chow!" "OOF!" "OW!" "Ouch….what the….hey, that's my foot!" "Duh, sorry Knuckles." "Tails, give me a lift!" "You've got it Pal!" "You get back down here right this instant! I'm not through with you yet!")

_It was getting late, so Sonic walked me home._ ("Fly faster Tails" "You're heavy Sonic, and she's a very good aim" Amy was throwing her pico pico at them. The last throw caused Sonic to lose his grip. "Watch out below!" Sonic fell, crashing onto Amy. "OOF!" "Amy, are you ok?" "Huh? Who? What hit me?" "Uh, here Amy, let me walk you home." Sonic helped a very dazed Amy to her feet.)

_When we got to my door, Sonic kissed my hand and we said goodnight. (_"Ok Amy, Uh, I'll leave you on the doorstep. I had an um, interesting time. See ya!" Sonic took off in a blue blur.

_It was a truly magical night. And I can't wait till tomorrow. I wonder where Sonic will take me on our next date. Goodnight Diary._

(As Sonic was leaving a very dazed Amy, he vowed to never invite her anywhere again.)


	2. Chapter 2 The movie date

Amy's Diary

Chapter 2

"The movie date"

**Once again, Amy has the uncanny ability to leave out certain details.**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, Sonic asked me to meet him at the mall for a movie. _("Are you sure Sonic is going to be there Amy?" "Of course Cream, Knuckles told me earlier that he, Sonic and Tails were going to be here at 7pm to watch a movie. Now come on, we're going to be late!" Amy was practically dragging Cream across the mall. "Look, there they are! YOO HOO, SONIC…" Amy was waving so wildly she almost hit Cheese. "Chou, chou!")

_He was so happy to see me. _(Sonic looked up and his face froze in horror. "Why did you have to invite her along Tails?" "It wasn't me Sonic." "Then how?...." He looked at Knuckles who was all smiles. "Knuckles! It was you? I should have known. How could you have invited her, don't you remember what happened at the beach?" "Yeah, that was pretty funny, except for the part when Big stepped on my foot. But it was well worth it." Knuckles chuckles as he remembers the day. "Har, har, very funny. I guess it was funny watching me almost drown." "Aw come on Sonic, you know you like the girl. Why don't you just admit it?" Before Sonic could respond, Amy, Cream, and Cheese caught up to them.)

_Sonic gave me a big hug and complimented my new dress. _("Hi Sonic," Amy grabbed and squeezed Sonic before he had the chance to move. "ACK! Uh, Amy, I can't breathe!" "OOPS, sorry, how do you like my new dress?" She twirled around like a ballerina. "Uh, it looks just like all the others." Amy had spent all morning shopping for the perfect dress. And even though it DID look just like the others, that was not the answer she wanted to hear. "I said….how do you like my new dress?" All of a sudden, a pico pico hammer appeared. "Oh… uh….it's nice!" "Why thank you Sonic!" Amy smiled sickly and batted her eyelashes. Knuckles was trying very hard not to bust up laughing.)

_He picked a very romantic movie just for the two of us. _("So, what movie are we going to see?" She was asking Sonic more than anyone else. "We're going to watch 'Total Destruction' with Bruce Walrus." Knuckles smacked his fists together as he said Total Destruction. "But of course, if you two love birds want to watch something else…." Sonic glared at Knuckles. "Oh Sonic, how about…" But before Amy could make another choice, "Sorry, we've already bought tickets for 'Total Destruction'. But if you girls want to go watch something else…" He had already started to walk away. "Oh no you don't Sonic…" grabbing his arm, "we'll watch that movie too, right Cream?" It was more of a demand than a question. "Ooh, I hope it's not too scary." "Chou, chou!" "Don't worry Cream, I'll sit with you if you like." "Thank you Tails."

_He was so picky, making sure we had the perfect seats. _(Sonic made sure he sat between Tails and Knuckles as Amy & Cream bought their tickets. As the girls entered the theatre, Knuckles called them over. "Here Amy, you can have my seat." "Why, thank you Knuckles." "Yeah, thanks a lot buddy." She sat so close to Sonic that if there wasn't an arm rest between them, she would have sat on top of him. Knuckles sat on the other side of Cream, who sat next to Tails, who sat next to Sonic, who unfortunately, sat next to Amy. Cheese sat on Cream's shoulder.)

_Before the movie started, Sonic asked if I'd like a snack. _("Hey, we forgot to get snacks. Anybody want anything?" "Thank you Knuckles, I'd like some popcorn. And how about you Cream?" "Oh, popcorn sounds good to me Tails. How about you Cheese?" "Chou, chou." "Ok…I'll get a large so you both could share." Tails and Cream blushed. "How'z about it Sonic, Amy, popcorn for you as well?" "Oh, we'd love some, wouldn't we Sonic?" Amy said it so sweetly that Sonic cringed. "Naw, I'm not that hungry, just bring me a small size." "Ok Sonic," Knuckles winked, "Two small popcorns coming up." Sonic stands up. "Uh, that's a lot to handle knuckles, let me help you with that." "That's ok Sonic, I got it." Knuckles takes off before Sonic could even try to get past Amy. He sat back down and sighed.)

_He's so generous! He bought a big tub of popcorn just for me! _(Knuckles returns with two large popcorn tubs. As he made his way past Amy and Sonic, he hands one of the tubs to Sonic. "Sorry pal, they were out of the small size." He smiles as he sits down next to Cream. He handed her the other tub. "Thank you Knuckles." "Chou, chou." Sonic just glared at him. Knuckles pretended not to notice. Sonic reached in for some popcorn and Amy's hand went in at the same time. "Amy, that's my hand." "Oops, sorry Sonic, I thought it was popcorn." After the third time, Sonic gave the tub to Amy. "Here, you can have it, I'm not hungry anymore!" "Why, thank you Sonic!" Amy leaned her head on his shoulder.)

_As soon as the lights went down and the movie started, He put his arm around me_. ("Oooh, Sonic," Amy grabbed his arm, "I just love action films, don't you?" "Pst…Tails, switch seats with me…Tails…" Tails was too into the movie to hear Sonic. Sonic grumbled and sunk in his seat.)

_Half way through the movie, some people in the front row were talking very loudly, Sonic told them to keep it down. _("WOW! Did you see that Sonic? Yeah! Get them, get them!" She was yelling at the screen. "Amy, shhh…keep your voice down." Amy was beginning to get into the movie smacking Sonic in the arm. "Hey Amy, Ouch, cut it out!" "Tails, switch places...Ow…with me please!" Tails was too busy trying to coach Cream out from under her seat. "Cream, come out of there, you're going to get all sticky." "Have the explosions stopped yet?" "Chou, chou?" shivered Cheese. Knuckles was chuckling to himself.

_Someone threw popcorn at me and Sonic flew to my rescue! _(Just as Cream was sitting back down and began eating popcorn again, KABOOM! A loud explosion echoed throughout the theatre. "EEK!" Cream was so surprised that she threw her popcorn tub into the air which landed upside down on Amy's head. "Hey! Who's throwing popcorn at me? You better cut it out or my boyfriend here will beat you up." "What? Amy I am not…" "Shut up back there!" "What? Who said that? I don't have to shut up, you shut up!" "Don't make me come back there!" "Sonic, he just insulted me, Hit him! "Amy, quiet down…please…" "If you don't, I will."

_After Sonic told the creep off, he gave me a big hug. _(Suddenly Amy was holding a pico pico hammer in her hands. "What! No Amy, Stop!" Sonic was grabbing at her arms as she began swinging the hammer around wildly. After getting hit a few times, He was able to get her arms under control.

_And then that sneaky devil gave me a big kiss. _(The usher comes over to them. "Hey, if you guys don't settle down, I'll have to ask you to leave." "What? Who do you think mmff mfff…" Sonic put his hand over Amy's mouth to shut her up. "Don't worry, we'll be quiet." "Well, see that you do!" The usher walks away.)

_I can't believe this night. Sonic was really falling for me. _(Tails was coaching Cream out from under her seat again. "Cream, you're going to have candy stuck all over you if you don't come out of there." "I'm not moving from this spot till the movie's over." "Chou chou!" "Knuckles, can you help me with her?" "Oh good grief!" Knuckles grabbed Cream by her ears and pulled. Riiippp "Oh no, my dress!" A piece of her dress was still stuck to the floor. He plopped her down in her seat. "Now, stay put! Some people are trying to watch a movie here!" "I want to go home!" Cream began to cry. "Now look what you've done Knuckles, you've made her cry." Tails began comforting Cream. "What? Who's making my friend cry? You Knuckles?" Amy had her pico pico out a third time. "Oh no…here we go again." Sonic tried to stop her but she got out of his grasp. "I'll teach you to make my friends cry!" She was swinging so widely, that she hit Sonic upside the head. Thud! Sonic was out cold. Tails ducked. She leaped in the air at Knuckles. Whack! Cream went down. Whack! Cheese went flying. "Chou chouuuuuu" "Woah…you want a piece of me?" Knuckles banged his fists together. "Guys, guys" Tails stood between them. "We're going to get kicked out of OOOFF!" Amy and Knuckles began swinging at each other and unfortunately, Tails was caught in the middle. Fur and popcorn was flying everywhere.)

_We had such a nice time, too bad the movie was over and it was time to go. _("Oh right then! I've warned you kids. Now get out my theatre NOW!!" Whack! Amy hit the usher. "Oh oh…RUN!!!!" While the usher was stunned, Amy grabbed a still knocked out Sonic by the hand and began running with him through the aisles. Knuckles picked up Tails and Cream and began running to the exit. Knuckles found Cheese on the floor, picked him up in one scoop and ran. Everyone in the theatre was yelling at them and throwing popcorn. They didn't stop running till they were half way home. Finally, they stopped to catch their breath.)

_On the way home, Sonic held my hand and told me he had the best time of his life. _(Sonic, Tails, Cream and Cheese were finally coming to their senses. "Oh…Is the movie over already? Why does my head hurt? Are you ok Cheese?" "Chou ow" They were both rubbing their heads. Tails was trying to untie his tails. "Oh my aching tails." "How did Ouch…this happen? OW…Was I on the floor or something?" Sonic was pulling milk duds and juju fruits off his fur. "You should have that girlfriend of yours on a leash." Knuckles had two very bruised knuckles. "What? She's not my girlfriend..and YOU invited her!" "Oh…so I'm not your girlfriend huh?" Once again, a pico pico hammer appeared. "Hey, where he go? Sonic! You get back here! You can run, but you can't hide!" Sonic took off down the street with Amy in hot pursuit. "Will this nightmare never end?" Sonic was heard yelling into the night.)

**In Chapter 3, Sonic invites Amy to an Amusement Park. Or at least, that's what she writes in her diary.**


	3. Chapter 3 Part One The Log Glide

**AMY'S DIARY**

**Chapter 3**

"**The Amusement Park Fiasco"**

**Part One**

**The Log Glide**

_Dear Diary,_

_So much excitement in one day, I can barely write. Today we went to Twinkle Park and I had the best time of my life! Sonic was so happy to be taking me, he went early to buy the tickets. _

("Alright Cream, This is going to be so much fun!" "Uh, I haven't been to this amusement park since I was small Amy. I've never been on any of the big rides before. I hope they aren't too scary." "Me too, chou chou!" "Aw, don't be such a scaredy cat." "But I'm not a cat, I'm a.." "Aw never mind! Come on!" Amy grabbed her friend by the hand and pulled her to the front gate. "Hurry up slow poke, the boys are meeting us there.")

_Sonic and I wanted to go by ourselves, but we decided to invite our friends along too just to be nice. _("Are you sure it was a good idea to invite Amy Sonic?" "Yeah, I know Tails, but as whacky as she is, she's still our friend. Besides, we've all planned on going to Twinkle Park for months now. There's no water here and we don't have to be quiet. What could possibly go wrong?" Before Tails could start calculating, Knuckles and Big showed up. "Duh, Hi Sonic, Hi Tails, where's the girls?" "They should be here any minute." Sonic looked at his watch. "Great, just keep your psycho girlfriend away from me." "I told you before Knuckles, she's not my…" "Duh, hi Amy, hi Cream and Cheese." Sonic spunned around to see Amy & Cream walking up to them. "Great, we're all here, let's go." Sonic began to walk away. Amy caught up to him and grabbed his arm.)

_When we got inside the park, Sonic was so excited; he grabbed my hand and pulled me to our first ride. (_"Ooh Sonic, this is so exciting. What are we going to ride on first?" "Log Glide!" Everyone said at the same time. "Great! Let's go!" Amy grabbed Sonic with one hand and Cream with the other and began dragging them into the theme park. "Duh, hey, wait for us!" Big and Knuckles took off after them with Tails flying overhead.)

_Our first ride was the Log Glide. Sonic told the ride attendant he wanted to sit with me. _(They got to the end of the line for the Log Glide. Cream was nervous, "Ooh…I've never been on this ride before." "Me neither chou chou." "Don't worry Cream, we can all fit onto one log. You can ride with me if you like." "Thank you Tails." When they got to the front of the line a tall raccoon asked Amy how many were riding. "Six altogether, and we want to sit in the front." Amy pointed at Sonic and herself. She was holding Sonics' arm very tightly. "Alright, you two stand on the red line." He told Cream and Tails to stand on the yellow line, Knuckles on the green, and Big on the blue line.)

_As soon as the empty log came up, Sonic sat down and held his hand out for me to join him. _(As the empty log came up and stopped, Cream, Cheese and Tails got in and sat down. Cheese sat on Cream's shoulder. Sonic stared at the water rushing by the log, unable to move. "Come on Sonic, get in!" "I forgot there's water on this ride. I'll uh, just wait for you guys on the other side." Sonic broke out of Amy's grip and started to back up. "Oh no you don't," Amy grabbed his arm again; "we didn't come all this way for you to chicken out." "But I don't like..." "Yeah buddy; we didn't come all this way…" "Hey Knuckles, quit pushing. Big, put me down! Alright, alright…I'm getting on, you all happy now?" Amy sat in front of him, laid back on his chest and sighed. Sonic grumbled. Knuckles and Big sat down in the back of the log.

_When the log began moving around the mountain, Sonic put his arms around me and held me close. _(The log began moving up a steep climb. "Oh Dear!" Cream covered her eyes. "Don't worry Cream, this ride is perfectly safe. Relax and you just might enjoy yourself." "Ok Tails, if you say so." She nervously looked around. There were two mechanical beavers sawing down a tree. Others were moving logs along. When they got to the top, the log dipped and began to move swiftly around the mountain. At one point the mechanical rabbits were spilling water right in the path of the oncoming log. Sonic saw the water and held Amy tight and closed his eyes. The water stopped just before it hit the log. Sonic opened his eyes and noticed he was hugging Amy. He quickly let go.)

_When the log went into the darkness, he hugged me so tight I could hardly breathe. (_The log moved inside the mountain showing various forest scenes. Cream was actually beginning to enjoy herself. Amy was enjoying Sonic being so close to her. Sonic was trying to stay in control. "Wheee…this is kind of fun!" Cream and Cheese were smiling and laughing. "Hey Sonic," Knuckles yelled, "Don't forget to make out with your girlfriend in the dark." Before Sonic could reply, the log traveled into complete darkness. Cream and Cheese stopped laughing. "Oh no…I can't see a thing! Tails, what's going to hap…AAAAAA!" The log quickly fell into the darkness. KERSPLASH! Water went flying everywhere. "AAAAA…ACK!" Amy screamed and then got squeezed so tightly she couldn't breathe. Sonic felt the water in his face and held on for dear life.)

_I could tell Sonic really enjoyed being so close to me. That sly devil just wouldn't let go. _(When they could see again, happy banjo music was playing. More various forest scenes were around them. Cheese peeked out from inside Cream's shirt. Cream was crying. "It's ok now, see? No more drops into the darkness, I promise." Cream stopped crying and leaned back on Tails. "I'm sorry to be such a baby." "That's ok; you've never been on this ride before." Sonic was still holding onto Amy very tightly. "Ack, Sonic, you're squeezing the life out of me." Sonic opened his eyes. "Oops, sorry Amy." He let go of her. "That's ok, if you want to hug me, just be more gentle ok?" Knuckles was chuckling to himself.)

_Being with Sonic, really takes my breath away! _(The log turned a corner and began moving quickly up a steep climb again. "Alright everyone, let's start the countdown." Knuckles began counting, "ten….nine….eight…" "Ok Cream, hold on tight, we're going for a big drop now." "five…four…" "But Tails, you said no more drops!" "two….one…" "I said no more drops in the dark. Hold on everyone! Here we gooooooooo......." The log tipped and stopped for a second at the top and then went flying down the slide to the outside of the mountain toward the lake below. Cream and Cheese screamed. "AAAAAAAAA!" Knuckles put his arms up. "WHOOO HOOO!" Amy's eyes were bulging out. "SONIC, ACK.. I can't breathe!" Sonic was panicking. "HELP! I'm going to drown!" "Duh..Hold on Froggy!" KERSPLASH!!!! The log hit the bottom and splashed water on everyone. "Oh dear, I'm soaked!" "Me too chou chou." When the mist cleared, Sonic had his eyes closed and was waving his arms up and down frantically, yelling, "I'm drowning, I'm drowning!" Amy was trying to catch her breath. Finally, the log returned to the dock and stopped.)

_Sonic enjoyed the ride so much; he didn't want to get off. _(Cream and Cheese opened their eyes and got out, "Hey, that was pretty fun after all." "Chou chou!" She helped Tails out, "See, I told you it was perfectly safe." Knuckles leaped out of the log, "Alright, Who wants to go on that again?!?" Big climbed out, "Duh, yeah, that was fun! Wasn't it Froggy? Uh Froggy? Were'd you go?" Froggy had jumped out of the log when it hit the bottom and was swimming in the lake. Big took off after him. Sonic had stopped flapping his arms and collapsed in his seat. Amy stepped out, "Wasn't that the best ride ever Sonic? Uh Sonic?" Sonic was still in the seat unable to move, "Humina humina humina…")

_When we got off the ride, that sneaky hedgehog tried to steel a kiss._

("Hey buddy, are you alright? Snap out of it! You've got to get off now." The Tall raccoon was snapping his fingers in front of Sonics' face. Knuckles turned to Amy, "Hey Amy, you better go get your boyfriend." Sighing, Amy turned around, stepped back inside the log with Sonic, leaned over, and was about to kiss him when Sonic snapped out of it, jumped out almost knocking Amy out of the log and raced up the ramp to the exit.)

_I think the big boy is finally falling for me. _(Amy, Cream, Cheese, Tails, and Knuckles found Sonic standing at the side of the ride. "There's the cowardly lion," Knuckles laughed. Froggy was jumping in and out of the lake. Big was inside up to his waist trying to coach him out. "Hey you! You're not supposed to be in there!" The tall raccoon was yelling at Big. "Big, get out of there! You're going to get in trouble!" "Duh, sorry Sonic, but I can't leave without Froggy." "Oh good grief!" Knuckles was shaking his head. "Come on Cream, let's help!" Tails and Cream flew up over the lake after Froggy. They were both flying around and around trying to catch the frog. Finally, Froggy leaped into the air between Tails and Cream. "I've got him!" they both yelled at the same time when CRASH! They both collided and SPLASH! They both fell into the water. "Hey you kids! Get out of there!" The tall raccoon was now making his way over to them. Froggy leaped over the edge toward Sonic. "Duh, catch him!" Sonic caught the frog, stumbled backwards, and fell onto Amy. "OOF!" "Sorry Amy, are you ok?" Sonic helped a dazed Amy to her feet.)

_We were having so much fun; we couldn't wait to go on the next ride. _("Hey, you kids!" The tall raccoon was yelling and shaking his fist at them. Big picked up Tails and Cream and climbed out of the lake. Sonic handed Froggy back to Big. "Let's get out of here!" They all took off running.)

*To be continued…

**Part two they will decide to go on something a little more relaxing. What could possibly go wrong with a nice little boat ride called, "A Small Planet" right? If there any rides you'd like to see them go on or any characters you'd like them to bump into, please let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4 Part Two A Small Planet

**Amy's Diary**

**Chapter 4**

"**The Amusement Park Fiasco"**

**Part two**

"**It's a small planet after all"**

_After so much excitement on the Log Glide, we decided we needed a rest. We sat down and Sonic rested his head on my shoulder. _("Phew, that was a close one." They were all sitting down catching their breath after running from the ride attendant. Tails and Cream were sitting in the sun drying off after their drop in the lake. "Ok, since we took Cream on a ride she's never been on before, how about letting her choose the next ride?" "Sounds good to me Tails, doesn't it sweetie?" Amy leaned her head on Sonics' shoulders. "Fine, just as long as it doesn't contain any water." Sonic stood up, turned away and folded his arms.)

_Sonic said he wanted to go on a nice slow relaxing boat ride with me. _("So Cream, what ride would you like to go on next?" Tails helped Cream to her feet. "Well, uhm, I do remember this one ride Cheese and I really liked. You sit in this boat.." "Hey, wait a minute;" Sonic spun around, "don't boats usually ride on water?" "Oh don't be such a sissy Sonic!" Amy jumped up and grabbed his arm. Knuckles laughed under his breath, "Haha, sissy Sonic, that's a good one Amy." Sonic growled at Knuckles.)

("Well, uhm, anyways," Cream continued, "it's a very nice ride and they play such beautiful music. Before you know it, you'll be singing right along with it." "Duh, we like singing, don't we Froggy?!" "Ribbit, ribbit!" "Well, alright then, fine, we'll go on it, but just make sure you hang onto your frog this time! Ok Big? "Duh, ok Sonic, I promise. You hear that Froggy? No more splishy splashy in the water!" Knuckles rolled his eyes and shook his head "Oh brother! Ok Cream, lead the way.")

(On their way to A Small Planet, they noticed a black and red hedgehog standing by himself. "Hey, isn't that Shadow?" "I think it is Sonic, let's go see." Tails flew overhead as they approached their friend. "Hey Shadow, you're here too. Are you here by yourself?" "Of course I'm not by myself Tails, I'm just waiting for Silver and Blaze. They said they'd meet me here but they're running late." Cream stepped up to him. "We're going on A Small Planet. Why don't you join us while you wait for your friends?" Cream asked hesitantly. "A Small Planet?!? Pff..Isn't that a kiddy ride?" Cream looked down at her feet. Amy looked up at Shadow and put her hands on her hips. "She was only being nice you big bully. You don't have to be so rude!" "Alright, alright, look Cream, I'm sorry. I'll go on this stupid ride with you…" "Yippee!" "on one condition." "What kind of condition?" Amy had a pico pico in her hands. "That you'll all go on the Haunted Museum with me after, that is of course," looking down at Cream, "if you're not too scared." "Cream's not afraid of anything, are you Cream!?!" "Well, I uh, I uh.." "Of course she's not!" Tails jumped in. "Great! Then let's go on this baby ride, then off to the Haunted Museum." "Duh..oh goody…you come with us." "Big, put me down, I can walk you know. Big!")

_When we got to A Small Planet, once again, Sonic leaped to the chance to sit with me. (_The line was very short and they were able to walk right up to the boat. Everyone got on except Sonic. He was frozen to the spot staring at the water. "Here we go again." Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Hey, if Sonic's not getting on, then I'm not getting on either." Shadow stood up. "Sit down Shadow, Sonic is too getting on…Aren't you Sonic!" Amy was tapping the hammer with her hand. "Huh? Oh yeah, sure, I mean, the boats safe right? What can go wrong?" Sonic finally, carefully, climbed in and sat down. Amy moved over closer to him.)

(The boat made its' way inside a large building decorated with towns, villages, and cities from all over Mobius. Music began to fill the air. There were robotic characters dressed in their native clothing and they were all dancing and singing the same song. It wasn't too long before Cream, Cheese and Big began to sing right along. "We all live on a small planet… a small planet… a small planet. We all live on a small planet… a small planet… a small planet…")

_Sonic just loved the ride; he really liked all the characters, especially the baby hedgehogs. _(Amy was leaning on Sonic pointing at all the different costumes. "Look Sonic over there…Isn't that cute? Oh look over there…Isn't that lovely? Oooooh Sonic, look at those hedgehog babies, aren't they adorable?" She kept grabbing his arm and pointing. Sonic was too busy staring at the water rushing by.)

_The ride was so nice and relaxing. _(Tails was trying to be nice but the song was getting to him. "My brain….hurts….growing….dumber …can't…think…Quick! Knuckles, ask me what the square root of something is! Knuckles?" Knuckles had his fists over his eyes, "The smiling faces…too much…WILL THIS RIDE NEVER END?!?")

(Big, Cream and Cheese were moving their heads side to side, singing right along, "We all live on a small planet… a small planet… a small planet. We all live…." "UUUUGGGHHH! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Shadow stood up. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow threw the spear at a singing character. KABOOM! The robots' head exploded. CHAOS SPEAR! KABOOM! Another robot was destroyed. The singing continued. "AAAAHHH! There's too many of them!" Sonic was shaken back to reality, jumped up and grabbed Shadows' arm just as he was getting ready to throw another spear. "Stop Shadow, you're going to get us kicked out of AAAAH!" The boat tipped, Sonic lost his balance and pulled Shadow into the water with him. KERSPLASH! "Help, I'm drowning, I'm drowning!" Shadow stood over Sonic, "Uh Sonic, stand up!" "Huh?" Sonic stopped flapping his arms and stood up. The water was only up to his waist. "Uh, he he, I meant to do that.. to uhm…get Froggy…here he is." Froggy had been swimming along side the boat the whole time. Sonic grabbed Froggy while he and Shadow climbed back inside the boat. Sonic handed the frog back to Big and sat down, shivering. Amy put her arms around him and looked over at Shadow. "Now you knock it off before you get us all in trouble." Amy's green eyes were glowing with anger. Shadow rolled his eyes, but he behaved himself. )

_We didn't want the ride to end, but unfortunately, it did. _(Not soon enough, the boat returned to the dock. They all climbed out; much relieved the ride was over. Lucky for them, the explosions couldn't be heard over the singing. As they left the area, they found Silver and Blaze in the same spot they first saw Shadow. "Hey, there you are Shadow, sorry we're late, but Blaze got stuck in a tree again." a silver hedgehog walked up to them with Blaze the cat. "I did not! Hey everyone, where are you guys off to?" Shadow put his arm around Cream, "Why… to the Haunted Museum, right Cream?" "Oh, Dear!" "Chou chou!")

*to be continued------


	5. Chapter 5 Part Three The Haunted Museum

Please review if you get the chance. I'd truly appreciate any feedback I get. Thank you for reading.

Some of you may be wondering why I labeled this story Humor/Romance. Well, I hope you find the stories funny and of course the romantic parts are mostly in Amy's head. But if you're looking for romance in these stories, please be patient. Romance sometimes strikes when we least expect it. But that's in another chapter.

AMY'S DIARY

Chapter five

"The Amusement Park Fiasco"

Part three

**Amy continues to write in her diary about their trip to Twinkle Park. All she wrote about this ride was that it was one of her favorites and that Sonic wouldn't let go of her the entire time. Of course, I decided to write what really happened during the ride so you all could see the truth. So let's continue the fun with their next ride…The Haunted Museum.**

The gang just arrived at the entrance to the Haunted Museum. As they made their way through the line, Cream looked around. The building they were about to enter looked very old and worn. The paint was peeling and the windows were all boarded up. They past by a graveyard that was on their left. The grave stones had different humorous sayings on them like, 'See, I told you I was sick.' And 'This space reserved…For You!' it had a mirror on it and Cream could see her face. She was glad they were walking by them pretty quickly. They walked through a spooky looking forest where the trees appeared to have faces carved into them. They finally got to the front of the line and they were just waiting for their group to go inside.

"Shadow?" Cream looked up at the black and red hedgehog. "The Haunted Museum isn't really haunted…is it?"

Shadow looked down at Cream and smiled, "Why do you think they call it 'The Haunted Museum'?"

"Gulp, I don't think I want to go in." Cream walked slower.

Amy looked back at them, "Oh don't let him scare you Cream, and it's just a ride. It's not _really_ haunted, right Sonic?" Amy grabbed his arm."

Sonic turned to Amy prying his arm free, "Well, uhm, I did hear some stories about the ride, but I think they're just made up to scare kids."

Shadow smirked as they continued to walk through the line, "Oh I don't know Sonic, people say that while they were building this ride, the man in charge went mad and hung himself in the attic." Cream and Cheese gasped. Shadow seeing Creams' expression, continued, "And now his spirit still haunts the place."

"Wha..wh..what?" "Chou??"

Tails turned to look at the frightened rabbit, "Ah, he's just messing with you Cream. There's nothing to be afraid of! Except… for maybe… th…th..that!" They all stopped and turned to see what Tails was pointing at. A soda can was floating in mid air and it was coming straight towards them.

"AAAIEEEE!! Cream screamed and covered her eyes. Amy leaped into Sonics' arms. The others stood and stared with mouths open wide as the can was emptied as if being drunk by someone who wasn't there, then getting smashed by invisible hands and tossed into the nearest trash can.

Knuckles and Sonic felt hands on their shoulders. They spun around in terror. "Excuse us, he's saving our spot." Passing by them was a tall green crocodile and a bee the size of a earthly cat. "Vector, Charmy, but where's…? They turned back around to see a purple chameleon slowly becoming visible. Sonic dropped Amy and put his head in his hand. "Espio! I should have known."

Since the chameleon could turn invisible, he would use his ability to get to the front of the line on all the rides. Then Vector and Charmy would pass by everyone while Espio held a spot for them. He looked around at all the pale faces. "What's wrong with you guys? You act like you've seen a ghost or something."

"I'll show you who's seen a ghost!" Amy jumped up with a pico pico hammer and began swinging it toward Espio. Shadow and Silver were laughing. Espio turned invisible. "You can hide, but you can't run." She closed her eyes and began swinging at the air like a crazy person. WHACK! Her hammer finally hit something.

"I hit something! I sure hope it's Espio." Amy said nervously.

Espio turned back visible. He was sitting on the ground rubbing his head.

Just then a tall bluish black raven had just started to let the group they were in go inside. He looked at them, "Hey, you kids better watch it!" As they past him, he glared at Amy. "I'm watching you kids, so don't try any funny business, or off you go!" Amy had that look on her face like she wanted to say something smart, but Sonic grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

Blaze the cat passed by Espio, "That wasn't very nice." Espio watched her go inside then turned to Vector, "What did I do?" Vector shrugged his shoulders and then they followed the others inside.

Once inside, they all moved towards the center of a very small room with paintings on the walls. Once the group was inside, the only door closed behind them. Cream looked around and saw beautiful paintings all around them. "This doesn't look too scary." "Chou, chou."

Vector turned to Big, "So, what rides have you guys gone on already?" "Duh, the 'Log Glide' and 'A Small Planet'." "Oh hey, I love that song…" Vector opened his mouth as if to sing. Knuckles and Shadow both pounced on him, "Don't…even…think about it!"

Vector closed his mouth and leaned next to Silver. "Sheesh, what's their problem?" The silver hedgehog shrugged, "I don't know, but I wouldn't bring it up again if I was you." Vector slowly moved away from Shadow and Knuckles and began looking around the room.

Cream was just admiring the paintings when suddenly, "Uh, Cheese? Is it me, or do those paintings seem to be…growing?" "Chou?"

A dark sinister voice was heard all around them, 'Do these paintings appear to be growing? Or are the walls actually stretching?...' Amy was staring at a painting of a woman sitting pretty drinking tea. As the painting grew, it revealed her sitting on a tombstone in a graveyard. As she looked around, she noticed the other paintings which at first seemed normal but then revealed twisted secrets.

The dark voice over the speaker continued, 'If you look around, you'll notice no doors or windows. Your mission… is to find a way out. Of course, there's always my way….' Just then, the lights went out and lightening flashed overhead revealing the attic. Amy grabbed Sonic and held him tight. A body appeared overhead hanging from a hangman noose. Amy closed her eyes and buried her head in the hedgehogs' chest. Cream and Cheese screamed, "AAAAAAEEEEEIIII!"

When the lights came back on, a door had opened and the crowd began moving through it. "Gee Amy, I didn't know you cared." Amy opened her eyes and realized she had not been hugging Sonic all that time. "Shadow!" She quickly let go. Shadow quickly made his way through the door laughing.

She looked around the room frantically for Sonic. She finally saw him walking through the doorway beside a cute yellow cat. "Oh no you don't," she muttered under her breath. "He's my boyfriend." She quickly caught up to them. "There you are honey," She grabbed Sonics' arm and began pulling him toward the others.

The others were already walking though a long hallway lined with paintings of all kinds. Before their eyes, the paintings began changing. One painting was of a young beautiful hedgehog that slowly turned into a creature with snakes for hair. "Hey, this one kind of looks like Amy when she gets mad." "I heard that!" Another painting was of a pirate ship actually moving in a storm. "Ohhh…I think I'm gona be sick…" Sonic quickly moved away.

They finally came to where they were to step aboard the ride that would take them deeper into the museum. As they came to the platform they noticed a familiar bat like figure helping people onto the ride. "Rouge, is that you?" Knuckles asked as he prepared to board. "I didn't know you worked here." Rouge looked devilish in her gothic costume. She looked at the red echidna and smiled, "Well, well, if it isn't my little Knucky Wucky." Knuckles cringed, "I asked you Not to call me that!" Sonic couldn't help but over hear, he laughed, "Knucky Wucky? Hahahaha…that's a good one Rouge!"

Knuckles rolled his eyes and looked at Sonic and asked him sarcastically, "You've got to tell me someday how you got that pink growth on your arm." Amy's arm was intertwined with Sonics'.

Amy knew sarcasm and she didn't like being referred to as a growth. "I'll show you who's a growth!" She had a pico pico hammer in her hands and was about to leap on Knuckles when Knuckles jumped inside the two-seater ride.

"See you later you two love birds." Knuckles called out as his ride started the slow descent down the stairs.

"Come on Sonic," Amy said while pulling Sonic toward the next two-seater ride, "We'll get him when he gets off." "But wouldn't you rather sit with Shadow?" Sonic said with a smile remembering what happened earlier. "Oh shut up," Amy's face was turning red, "And get in or I'll use my hammer on you!" Sonic reluctantly stepped inside with her.

Silver and Blaze the cat stepped into the next one. "Shouldn't we have a seat belt or something?" Blaze frantically searched for a belt. "Relax Blaze, it's a slow ride. You'll be fine." Silver put his arm around her.

"Duh, you and me little buddy." Big picked up Tails and stepped inside the ride. "Big, wait, I want to make sure Cream is not too afraid to ride." "Duh, she's fine, Shadow is with her." Oh great, Tails thought as their ride made the slow descent down the stairs.

Vector, Espio and Charmy got in the next one, "And now as we descend into the darkness, we come upon your right doorways leading to the unknown." Vector carried on a conversation with himself as if announcing his own television show.

Shadow turned to Cream, "You're fine to ride by yourself right?" Cream and Cheese looked up at Shadow with absolute fear in their eyes. Shadow sighed and rolled his eyes, "Alright then, you can ride with me." "Thank you!" They both hugged Shadow. Shadow pried them loose. "Ok, ok…just no hugging." They climbed aboard and they too slowly made their slow descent down the stairs into the dark room below.

Rouge watched them all go down the stairs and out of sight. Another ride attendant walked up to her. "Break time!" Rouge thought as a tall lanky crow in a purple robe took over for her. "Now, let's if I can't make this ride a bit more interesting." She thought as she flew off into the darkness.

*to be continued------

**Next chapter we will continue their adventure into the Haunted Museum. What kinds of mishaps can occur on this ride? And what plans does Rouge have up her sleeve? I hope you will continue reading these chapters and have as much fun reading them as I do writing them.**


	6. Chapter 6 Part Four The Haunted Museum

**Amy didn't write too much about this ride in her diary. All she wrote was that Sonic insisted on sitting with her and he held her very close the whole time. She even wrote that he tried to kiss her in the dark. Boy, that Amy sure has a great imagination huh? Anyways, let's continue in this chapter what really happened as they enter the ride into The Haunted Museum. **

**AMY'S DIARY**

Chapter 6

"The Amusement Park Fiasco"

Part 4

"The Haunted Museum"

Continuation

Rouge flew up to a ceiling beam and watched the ride cars travel backwards down the long dark staircase into the room below. She pulled a black scarf over her head to cover her white hair and contemplated how she could give them all a good scare.

Meanwhile, Amy was still upset with Knuckles teasing and she yelled to the ride behind them were Knuckles had just escaped to, "Just wait till we get off this ride Knuckles, I'm going to give you a knuckle sandwich!"

Sonic laughed, "Ha Amy, Knuckle sandwich, that's pretty funny."

Amy forgot being angry for a moment and snuggled up closer to the blue hedgehog, "Do you really think so Sonikins?"

"Sonikins?!? Now Amy, cut that out!"

She pulled away, her voice furious, "Oh, I see, it's that cute yellow cat I saw you with earlier huh?"

"What? What are you talking about? Amy, stop being such a drama queen! And please, no more gushy names."

"Ok Sonic," She snuggled up close again, "I'm sowy, Wet's not fight."

Sonic rolled his eyes and muttered to himself, "And you wonder why I run."

"WHAT?!?" Amy held a pico pico hammer in her hands.

"Oh uh, I said that I'm…having lots of…FUN! Yeah, that's what I said."

Amy looked at him strangely, but then threw her arms around him, "Oh Sonic, I could never stay mad at you!"

"Ack! Amy…you're cutting off my circulation! Uhm….Amy?"

Blaze the cat did not like the idea of going backwards down the stairs. "Are you sure this thing is not going to tip over? Why are we going backwards? What if it breaks and we all fall to our deaths? What if…"

"Blaze, Blaze, relax! Take a deep breath; we're almost to the bottom. Besides, I can levitate us if something goes wrong. See, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Silver asked the frightened cat as their two-seater came to the bottom of the stairs and turned around.

Rouge flew to follow them with an idea in mind. "Oh this will be a good one." She said to herself as she followed the car with Big and Tails.

The cars made their way down a long stretch of hallway with large doors on both sides. The doors sounded like someone or something was trying to get out. BOOM… BOOM… BOOM… went the doors. Even the knobs were twisting and turning as if trying to open. "Let me out," a grisly recording played from behind the doors, Big looked around and scratched his head, "Duh, why are all the doors locked Tails? Where they all bad and got locked in their rooms? What do you think Froggy?"

"Ribbit, ribbit!"

"You're right Froggy, if they _were_ bad; I hope they won't get out. What do you think Tails? Do you think they'll get out?" Big looked at Tails who was wondering how he got stuck with Twiddle Dum. He rolled his eyes and answered, "Big, there is nothing behind the doors; it's just mechanisms causing the doors to appear to be moving as if something inside wanted out. But don't worry, it's only a ride and…whoa…what was that?" A cool breeze blew past his face.

"Duh, what was…huh? Tails, something just whizzed past my face. Do you think it was a g...g...ghost? Maybe this place really is haunted." Something flew by them again. They could feel a cool breeze blow by their faces.

"Whoa…there it is again." Tails said, his eyes getting really big.

"Do you feel that too Froggy? Froggy? Where'd you go?" Big called out into the darkness, "Froggy, Where are you?

"Froggy's gone?" Not again Tails thought.

Rouge had flown past them and grabbed the frog before flying up to a dark corner of the room. As she clung to a ceiling beam she glanced below. She looked down on the ride carrying Vector, Espio and Charmy.

Vector had his fist up to his face as if speaking into a microphone. Although a sinister voice was already speaking through the speakers by their heads, Vector spoke out loud drowning out the voice. "And now ladies and gentlemen, as we travel down this long, dark corridor we can see and hear the banging of the mysterious locked doors. What lies behind them, what mysteries do they unlock?"

Rouge watched the three go by and heard Vector talking, "Who's he talking to?" she said out loud. "Ribbit ribbit ribbit." This in frog language means, "He thinks he has his own TV show." But of course, the only one who can understand Froggy is Big and maybe Cheese, but that's another story.

Rouge continued to watch as Vector, still talking to an invisible audience, Espio, looking bored, and an excited Charmy, passed by. The next car to pass by was with Shadow and Cream. "Perfect!" She smiled and swooped towards them.

"Shadow," Cream asked hesitantly, "You didn't really mean what you said back there did you? About this ride being…haunted?"

Shadow looked at the little rabbit. A sly smile played across his face, but as he was about to say something to frighten her more, he couldn't help but see something familiar in her big brown eyes. "Maria," Shadow said out loud, his mind drifting to his past.

"Huh?" Creams' surprised expression brought Shadow back to the present.

"Uh…nothing…look Cream; I'm sorry I told you that. This ride isn't really haunt…YEOWW!" Rouge had flown down and dropped Froggy right on top of Shadow's head.

"Bulls-eye!" she said to herself and flew off into the darkness.

"Ghosts, a ghost, get it off of me! Get it off of me!" Shadow began smacking his head as Froggy just barely leaped out of the way landing in Creams' lap.

"AAEEEEIIII!!" Creamed screamed, flapping her arms wildly. Cheese covered her eyes.

Big was still looking for his pet frog, "Froggy, where are you?"

Froggy took one more leap off of Shadows' head before landing in the car with Vector, Espio and Charmy striking Espio in the face.

"Hey! What the…" Espio was so surprised, he accidently smacked Vectors' fist with his hand.

"Hey!" Vector shouted, "You knocked the mike out of my hand. Now how can I do my broadcasting?" he began looking around his feet for the invisible mike.

Espio rolled his eyes and turned to him, "There is no mike you ninny or show… woah… whoa…" Froggy was leaping from Espio to Charmy to Vector like a pinball before sailing into the air towards the next car.

Rouge was watching the whole thing from her vantage point on the wall and she was holding her side laughing. "Oh this is turning out better than I imagined." She flew off to follow the half dazed frog.

Froggy flew right past Silver and Blaze and landed on Big. His little heart was beating very fast.

"Froggy! Where've you been little buddy?" Big kissed and hugged the little shaken up frog.

"I flew! I flew!" Froggy said out of breath in a language only Big understood.

"Now you stay with us and no more hippy hopping around!" Big scolded the little frog. Froggy was too tired to argue. He climbed into Big's pocket and exhausted from his ordeal, fell fast asleep.

As they entered the next room, Knuckles wondered how he would escape the whaling that Amy was sure to give him when the ride was over. He knew he shouldn't tease her and Sonic but he just couldn't help himself. He just sat back and hoped that by the end of this long ride, she would have forgotten all about it. "Yeah right," He thought as he watched musical instruments playing magically in the air. The head of a gypsy woman spoke from inside a crystal ball that floated in the middle of the room.

Amy was mesmerized by the room, "That's what I want to do Sonic," she began as she pointed to the gypsy.

"What, wear a fish bowl on your head?" Sonic smiled with the image in his mind. The thought tickled him so, he laughed out loud. WHACK! Amy's pico pico hammer came down upon his head. "Ow! Amy, where's your sense of humor?" he rubbed his head.

Amy ignored his giggling and continued, "No silly, go see the Fortune Teller that works here. She could tell us all about our future together." Stars were in her eyes.

Stars were in Sonics' eyes too but a different kind. He shook them from him and answered her, "Oh Amy, you don't believe all that mumbo jumbo stuff do you? Amy?"

But Amy's mind was already thinking of all the wonderful things the Fortune Teller could tell her about her future with Sonic.

Blaze was admiring all the beautiful musical instruments till she saw the gypsy's head floating in the middle of the room. "Oooh, that's creepy, I don't like the way she looks Silver. She looks so real! It would be terrible to not have a body; I don't think I would like that very much. Why I would…" But her train of thought was interrupted by a horrible sound.

Vector, Espio and Charmy just entered the room and they too were looking at the gypsy head. Vector had his fist up to his mouth again and this time, he was singing, off key, "Oh I…..aint got no bo….dy, no body…no body cares for me, rackatacaditiditidy…." Charmy joined in, and they were both singing terribly off key, "Oh I…..m so sad and lone….ly, sad and lonely, sad and lonely…."

Rouge was up in the rafters covering her ears as the two clowns continued their tortuous singing. "Oh that's all I can take of that! I've got to do something quick! Aha!" she exclaimed and flew over to one of the floating instruments.

Vector put his fist in front of Espio's face, "Take it buddy…"

"I should have my head examined," Espio said shaking his head with his hands over his ears.

"Hey, that's a funny line, but that's not how the song goes. Let's show him Charmy!" They both opened their mouths to continue when Espio grabbed Vector's fist and threw an imaginary mike into the air. "Hey! What did you do that for?" Vector looked out into the darkness. At that same time, Rouge had hit a floating tambourine so hard; it clanged very loudly, broke free and spun around the room. Espio stared and his mouth dropped open. He thought that the invisible mike hit the tambourine.

"Whooooaaaaa…" Espio, Vector and Charmy all said at the same time.

The noise from the tambourine, snapped Amy out of her daydream. "S...S...Sonic, what was that?" Amy was holding him very close.

Everyone was in the room by now. The Fortune Teller had been talking all this time but no-one was really paying attention. Now that it was quiet, she could be heard, "Dark spirits, I demand you to appear!"

"Don't make any dark spirits appear while I'm here!" Big told the head.

"Don't worry Big," Tails assured him, "It's just a ride."

Just then, Rouge began flying around the room very quickly causing a chilling wind to surround them all.

"Oooh Sonic, it's c...c...cold and I'm sc..c..cared!" Amy closed her eyes.

"Shadow? How long is this ride?" Cream asked, "I want to get off!" "Chou, chou!" Cheese said from inside her shirt.

The ride continued into the next room. Rouge followed and flew up overhead. All the cars had turned toward a large ballroom down below. The scene had ghosts from long ago eating a huge feast and others were dancing a waltz.

Big thought all the food looked really good, "Mmmnnn…I'm hungry."

"Big," Tails said, "you're always hungry."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind something to eat right now."

Rouge grabbed this opportunity and flew down to the huge table and picked up a prop fish. She flew back behind the car Big and Tails were riding in and handed it to him without being seen. "Here!" she said in a deep creepy voice.

"Thanks!" Big said, grabbing the fish and raising it to his mouth.

Tails noticing, interrupted Big before he could take a bite, "Uh Big, Where'd you get that fish?"

"Huh?" Just realizing it appeared out of thin air, quickly dropped it over the edge of the car.

Rouge then pulled on one of Tails tails. "Hey," he cried out, "who's doing that?" He quickly grabbed both of his tails and hugged them to his body.

Then she flew over to Shadow and whispered creepily into his ear, "Look out, I'm coming to get you!"

"What..? Who said that?" Shadow looked at Cream. "Stop whispering in my ear!"

"But I didn't say anything!" Cream answered then looked at Cheese.

"Me neither." Cheese insisted.

"If it wasn't you, then…who?" Shadow looked around.

Rouge flew again around them flapping her wings before flying off toward Silver and Blaze. She made sure to stay in the dark so they couldn't see her.

"Maybe it's the ghost of that mad man!" Cream cried.

"But…that was just supposed to scare you, I never thought…" his voice trailed off when he heard a scream.

Rouge had quietly flown behind Blaze and pulled her hair.

"MEEEOOOWWWWW! My hair!" Blaze screamed putting her hands to her head.

Silver looked at her, "What happened, what happened?"

"Something just pulled my hair! I think it was a poltergeist or something."

"But, there's no such thing as a polter…hey!" Rouge had tapped him on the opposite shoulder. Silver quickly turned but saw nothing. "If someone's messing with us, they'd better cut it out!" He yelled out into the darkness.

Rouge wailed in demonic laughter, "MUHAHAHAHAHHA!"

Amy crawled into Sonics lap and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Amy, please sit on your own side. There's absolutely nothing to be afraid of here. It's just a ride." Sonic said while prying her off of him.

They just entered the attic, full of old furniture, lamps, and junk. Amy remembered what Shadow had said while they were waiting in line, "This is where Shadow said the mad man hung himself and now still haunts the place." Amy said dramatically.

"Amy, Shadow was just making that stuff up to scare Cream. This rides' not really …." But his words were interrupted as they both watched a rug come flying towards them. Rouge had picked up a prop rug and was flying behind it. She threw it at the frightened pair then flew over them.

"Huh? What? AAAAAAHHHH! Get it off, get it off!" They frantically threw the rug off and were holding each other very closely paralyzed with fear.

Rouge was really enjoying herself. This was her best break ever. "And now," she said to herself, "Let's see how my wittle Knucky Wucky is doing."

Knuckles' car was just coming up to a bride with a beating heart. Rouge flew behind the robot bride and waited for Knuckles to pass by. When his car did, she turned the bride toward him and said in a ghostly voice, "Knuckles……marry me…."

"What?" His hair stood on end. "I could swear that bride called my name."

Rouge flew over and whispered it again in his ear, "Marry….me…"

"AAAHHHH!" Knuckles put his fists over his ears and began muttering to himself, "There's no such things as ghosts, there's no such things as ghosts…"

As they headed out of the attic, the ride cars turned around. Blaze grabbed Silver, "Why are we going backwards again?" Their car had traveled out the attic window and began its slow descent backwards down the hill to the cemetery below.

Suddenly, the ride stopped with them backwards half way down the hill. Blaze panicked and stood up. "We've stopped! We've stopped! Why have we stopped?" Blaze cried out in terror.

Rouge knew that sometimes the ride stops to either let someone on or let someone off, but the others didn't know that.

"Blaze, relax, the ride just stopped for some reason. I'm sure it'll be working again soon. Blaze!" Silver noticed that she was no longer sitting next to him.

Blaze had climbed to the top of the car and was holding on for dear life. "We're going to die! We're going to die!" she had closed her big yellow eyes and began shaking uncontrollably.

"Blaze," Silver called up to the frightened cat. "Get down from there!" he reached up and was trying to pry Blaze loose, but she held on with her nails.

"No! No, let me go Silver, you're going to make me fall!" Blaze began kicking his hand.

"Blaze, don't worry, if you start to fall, I can levitate you remember? Now, please, come back down." Silver pleaded with the cat.

Just then the sinister voice spoke through the speakers, "Please remain in your seats, the ride will assume again momentarily."

"See Blaze, there's nothing wrong, now come back down!" He grabbed hold of her purple coat and pulled, SCREEEEECH! Her nails scraped the top of the car before Silver managed to get her back down into her seat.

"My nails!" she exclaimed and began blowing on her fingers.

Soon the ride began moving again down the hill. As all the cars made their way into the cemetery, Rouge decided she still had a few more tricks up her sleeve. "Now," she thought, "this is the perfect place to really give it to them." With that, she took off again squealing in wicked laughter. "Muhahahahahahaha…."

*to be continued…….

**I hope you had as much fun reading this chapter as I had writing it. Please stay tuned as we continue the rest of this ride in Chapter 7 Part 5 of……" **_**The Haunted Museum!!!!"**_


	7. Chapter 7 Part Five Museum conclusion

**The parts where Amy writes in her diary are in bold print. Everything that really happened, is in regular type. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**DEAR DIARY**

Chapter 7

The Amusement Park Fiasco

"The Haunted Museum conclusion"

The ride cars slowly made their way into the cemetery. All around them were coffins and tombstones and open graves. Music was playing and ghosts were singing, dancing and flying around.

_**This ride was so much fun! Sonic used this slow ride as an excuse just to hold me tight that little devil. **_Amy and Sonic were still holding each other very closely. Their eyes were wide and they were still shaken up from their last ordeal with the flying rug. Amy spoke first, "S...S...Sonic? Did what just happened really happen?"

Sonic realizing he was still holding Amy, quickly let go, coughed, and scratched his head, "Yeah… uhm… something weird is definitely going on around here. I don't remember this ride ever being that scary before, heh heh," he laughed, "not that I was scared of course."

_**Of course, when he asked me to sit with him, how could I say no? **_"Oh Sonic, I'm so glad you asked me to sit with you!" She still had her arms around him.

"Sure, no problem Amy, I…hey, wait a minute! I don't recall asking you to sit with me; I think it was more you threatening me to sit with you."

Amy suddenly let go of him and put her hands on her hips, "Oh I suppose if I was that yellow cat I saw you with earlier, you would have asked me."

"What? Amy, don't start that again. Let's just try to relax and hope this ride ends soon."

Up in the rafters, Rouge was watching them, "Oh this ride is going to end soon," She said to herself, "but not before I'm through with all of you." She evilly squealed and flew off to hide behind a large mausoleum.

Knuckles had nervously lowered his hands from his face and looked around. Everything seemed normal. Fake ghosts were sitting on a graveyard enjoying a picnic, two more were sitting on a teeter totter, and others were singing and dancing like they were having some sort of party. "I guess it was all my imagination." Knuckles said to himself. He crossed his arms, sat back with a smug look on his face and closed his eyes.

Rouge had grabbed a prop zombie and was hiding with it waiting for the perfect opportunity. As Knuckles' car past by her, she quickly placed the zombie in his car next to him.

"Aw, this isn't so bad," Knuckles said out loud.

"You said it!" Rouge said in a deep voice.

Knuckles opened his eyes and noticed that in the seat next to him, sat a zombie with half of its face missing, revealing a grinning skull staring right at him.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" he shouted. KABOOM! Knuckles fist punched the dummy in the skull part of its face sending it sailing through the air.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Cream were watching ghosts and robotic zombies jump out from behind tombstones. The robots would scream or say "Boo!" whenever they jumped up. Cream also jumped and screamed every time they did. "Oooh Shadow…AAAHHH! I don't think I …EEEK!... like this ride…YOW!...very much! OOOH!"

Cheese was holding Cream very close. "Chou chou, YIPES!" She flew into Creams' shirt.

Shadow looked at Cream and laughed, "Boy, I've heard of scaredy cats before but never scaredy bunnies or scaredy...uh...whatever Cheese is."

"She's a EEEEK! Chou." Cream jumped again.

"Stop doing that! And let go of me! Sheesh Cream, you act like they're going to jump out and get you or something.

Just then, the zombie that Knuckles had sent flying came crashing down on top of their car. THUD!

"What was that?" Cream yelled. They both looked up. The zombie had landed on top of their car and was sliding face first over the front of it. It slipped so half of its body dangled upside down over the edge, it's half smashed in face, stared right at Shadow and Cream.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" they both screamed. Cream covered her eyes. Shadow punched the half smashed face of the zombie sending the body high up into the air. The head flew off spinning in another direction.

Silver was still trying to comfort the frightened cat. "Blaze, please don't do anything like that again ok? You're not going to fall as long as I'm with you."

"Ok Silver," she said reluctantly, "but something did pull my hair and it wasn't just my imagination." She folded her arms and was obviously upset.

"Maybe they just added those things in to make the ride scarier." He put his arm around the nervous cat.

"Well, maybe, but I still think something unnatural is going on around here." She looked around cautiously.

"Come on Blaze, don't let it bother you. Just sit back and try to enjoy the ride."

"Ok Silver, I'll try." She watched all the fake ghosts flying around overhead. Robot zombies were trying to reach out for them. "Zombies," Blaze cried out, "I hate zombies!"

"Don't worry Blaze, they won't grab you, why, they're only robo…" but before Silver could finish his sentence, the smashed in zombie head that had been detached from the prop body by Shadow, landed in Blaze's lap.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Blazed yelled and picked it up and threw it at Silver.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" He threw it back to her. They played hot potato with it a few times before Silver threw it out overhead to the car behind them. "AAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAHHHH!" They were both hugging each other screaming.

Rouge was lying on the ground behind a tombstone, laughing hysterically.

Tails had heard all the screaming. "What's happening Big? Can you see anything?" He looked around frantically.

But Big wasn't paying attention. He was too busy watching the ghosts having their picnic. "I sure am hungry," Big thought to himself. He made sure not to say it out loud this time, just in case.

Just then the zombie skull came down and Big caught it. It was staring right at him. "Duh, this wasn't what I had in mind!" Tails saw Big holding the skull in his hands. "AAAAHHHH!" They both yelled as Big threw it high in the air.

Amy was still mad at Sonic but she could never stay mad at him for long, "I'm sorry I acted so crazy, I guess I'm just a little scared is all." She looked at Sonic with big watery eyes.

_**The ride was a little scary, but my Sonic was so brave. He put his arm around me and told me not to be afraid. **_Sonic could tell Amy was really frightened. "Aw gee Amy, don't look at me like that, you don't need to be afraid as long as I'm here." he put his hand on her shoulder.

_**He held me closely, and then we kissed. **_"Ooh Sonic, I knew you loved me!" Just as she was about to grab his face and kiss him, the skull bounced off the seat in front of them and she caught _it_ instead. She closed her eyes and, "Muah…muah…muah…"

"Uh Amy, you'd better open your eyes…" Sonic watched Amy catch the skull and kiss it.

She opened her eyes, "AAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed and threw the zombie skull up into the air.

Soon the cars came upon a scene with five head busts all singing a ghastly song. "Lucky for me," Vector said putting his hand in his shoe and pulling out his fist, "I always carry a spare." He put his fist to his face and began singing right along with the statues. "…ghost and zombies come out to socialize…"

Charmy joined in and they were both singing along with the head busts. Espio put his fingers in his ears, closed his eyes and tried to meditate, "Ohm… trying to ignore… Ohm…but it's not working…"

At that very moment, the same zombie skull came down smacking Vector's fist. "My mike, my mike!" he yelled out, "Who knocked my mike out of my hand?"

Charmy stopped singing and began climbing on top of Espio. "Hey," Espio cried out, "what's wrong with you Charmy? Get off of me!"

"But, but, but there's a skull in our car!" Charmy nervously said.

"A what?" Vector and Espio both looked down and noticed the skull next to their feet.

"KAFROOM!" Vector blew a fire ball at the skull.

"OW ow ow! My feet are on fire!" Espio began stomping his feet and crushed the skull in the process. He also stomped Vectors' foot.

"My toes, my toes, my precious precious toes!" Vector grabbed his foot and Espio continued to stomp until the fire was out and the skull was smashed to pieces.

Rouge finally stood up and flew into the next room still laughing to herself. "Too much fun," she thought as she watched the cars inter. The cars all turned towards large mirrors on the wall. As they past by, ghosts appeared in the mirrors and it looked as if a ghost was sitting in the cars with them.

Knuckles noticed his reflection in the mirror and that he looked scared. He shook that off and began flexing his muscles, "Ooh, yeah…looking good…"

"You sure do!" Rouge said in a deep voice.

"Why thank you little buddy." He put his arm up that it looked like he had his arm around a very short ghost with a long beard. "I work out whenever I…hey!" just realizing he was talking to the ghost, he began punching the air. "Get out of my car, get out of my car!"

_**Sonic told me that no-one would ever come between us. **_Sonic and Amy were staring at themselves in the mirror when the ghost appeared between them. It was the ghost of a girl cat and it was sitting almost on Sonics' lap.

"Oh no you don't missy," a pico pico hammer appeared in Amy's hands, "he's my boyfriend, how dare you try to come between us!" She began swinging the hammer where it looked like the ghost was sitting.

"Amy, I am not your…OW! Hey, careful with that OUCH! Amy! OW! STOP IT! YEOW!"

Silver and Blaze were still hugging each other with their eyes closed and hadn't noticed the ghost sitting right in the middle of them.

The sinister voice that was talking through the speakers spoke, "these ghosts want to follow you home…" A funny looking dog ghost with a tall hat sat between Big and Tails.

"Duh, I don't want a ghost following us home Tails!"

"Don't worry Big, it's all done with trick mirrors." Tails said matter of factly.

"Was that skull part of trick mirrors too?" Big asked hopefully.

"Uh….I…uh…." for once, Tails had no answers.

As Vector, Charmy and Espio past in front of the mirrors, a fat walrus ghost appeared in the middle of the car, right where Charmy was sitting.

"Oh no, this ghost has eaten poor Charmy!" Vector cried.

"Help, help, I don't want to be eaten!" Charmy cried, and began flapping his arms.

Espio put his head in his hand. "I think I need a deep mental cleansing after this ride."

Shadow looked at Cream who still had her eyes covered and was still shaking. "Look Cream, I'm sorry I made you go on this ride."

Cream opened her eyes and looked at Shadow, "And I'm sorry we made you go on 'A Small Planet'. Are we still friends?"

Shadow smiled his crooked smile at her, "Sure," he put his hand out for her to shake it but instead she threw her arms around him. "Hey, what did I say about hugging!"

"Oops, sorry." Cream put her hands in her lap. She then looked in the mirror and saw a very scary looking ghost sitting right beside her. "AAAHH!"

"Cream! I said, no more hugging!" Shadow said trying to pry her loose.

_**When the ride was finally over, we didn't want to get off. **_Finally the cars came to the end of the ride. They all eagerly jumped out of the cars and made a dash for the exit.

"Hey you kids, no running!" A tall lanky crow in a purple robe yelled at them. But they didn't listen and didn't stop running till they were back outside.

_**Sonic said he'd like to go see the Fortune Teller next and see what she has to say about our future together. **_When they were far enough away, they stopped to catch their breath. Amy was the first to speak. "I think that after that, we need a break from rides for awhile." Everyone agreed. "So," she continued, "how about we go see the Fortune Teller that works here. She could tell us all about our future." She said holding Sonics arm.

"Fine with me," Sonic said prying himself free, "as long as there's no water and nothing jumping out at us."

So, they all took off in search of the Fortune Teller.

Meanwhile, Rouge finally went back to work. "You're ten minutes late back from your break." The tall lanky crow told her looking at his watch. She opened her mouth to say something but he interrupted, "never mind, go report to the Tunnel of Love. They're missing a crew member."

"Tunnel of Love," Rouge thought to herself as she went to change her costume, "I know Amy will convince Sonic to go on that ride with her, and I'll be there waiting for them." She laughed.

*to be continued…….


	8. Chapter 8 Part Six The Fortune Teller

**AMY'S DIARY**

**Chapter 8**

"**The Amusement Park Fiasco"**

**Part Six**

"**Today's weather: flying hammers"**

_**Sonic said he wanted to go see the Fortune Teller. Even when someone else asked him if he'd rather go on The Deep Sea Adventure, his most favorite ride, he said no. He would rather learn about our future together. The Fortune Teller said that Sonic was falling in love with me and that we would be together forever and ever. She also said that we would have many children together. We were so happy; we thanked her and skipped off together hand in hand. **_**(Ok, you don't believe that for a moment do you? Me neither, so let's once again read between the lines of Amy's Dairy and see what really happened.)**

"Amy, why do you want to see the fortune teller?" Sonic asked while trying to pry himself free from her grip. "They only tell you what you want to hear."

They just entered another section of the theme park. All around them were all kinds of carnival games. Froggy finally woke up and climbed out of Big's pocket and looked around. As they past by a fishing game booth, Froggy leaped in the air and landed in a large tub of water. KERSPLASH!

"Good idea Froggy," Big said grabbing a fishing pole, "Let's fish!"

Amy turned around putting her hands on her hips, "Hey Big, what are you doing?"

"Duh, fishing, I'm gona catch a fish." Big gave the attendant some money and put his string with a magnet at the end of it, in the water. The object of the game was to catch a robot fish and win a prize.

"Fine," Amy said stamping her foot. She twirled around, grabbed Sonic by his arm, and marched away. "Come on guys, let's go."

A purple tent was to their right. As they got closer, Amy read the large sign that was above it. "Madame Esmeralda, sees all, tells all…"

"And knows nothing!" knuckles interrupted. He and Sonic bust out laughing.

Amy glared at them but continued reading, "Tarot cards, palm reading…ooh this is so exciting, I've always wanted to get my palm read."

"If you wanted your palm read Amy, you could have told me," Knuckles said, a sly smile spreading on his face.

"You know how to read palms Knuckles?" Cream asked wide eyed.

"Nah…but I do have some red paint at home." He and Sonic began laughing again.

WHACK! Amy wacked them with her pico pico hammer. She rolled her eyes and looked at Cream, "Boys!"

As they approached the tent, Espio stopped. "Whoa…I am not going in there!"

"What's wrong Espio, afraid the fortune teller will say you're going on a long trip, and then trip you?" Knuckles asked laughing. He carefully dodged Amy's hammer.

"The occult is not something to mess with and it's no laughing matter." He glared at Knuckles who just rolled his eyes. "Come on guys," he turned to Vector and Charmy, "let's go on the Submarine Deep Sea Adventure."

"I've always wanted to go on that ride," Blaze said looking at Silver, "but the line is always so long."

"That never stops us." Charmy said pointing at Espio.

Espio bowed, "I'll meet you guys near the front of the line," then slowly disappeared.

"Uh….Deep Sea Adventure," Sonic asked nervously, "That's under water right?"

"Why do you think they call it Deep Sea Adventure?" Vector said, "Are you coming or not?"

"Of course he's not!" Amy answered for him, "he wants to see the fortune teller. Don't you Sonic." Amy said more like a demand. She was waving her hammer.

"Uh…I…huh? Amy, I never said I wanted to go see her…"Sonic said, but added quickly, "but she does uh…sound interesting." And if it avoids me going under water…Sonic thought to himself.

"Ooh Sonic," Amy cried hugging Sonic, "I knew you wouldn't leave me."

"What about you Cream, you want to go?" Charmy asked hopefully. He had a bit of a crush on the little bunny.

"I remember going on that ride once when I was small," Cream replied, "but I didn't like it very much. My mom says I have… closet phobia."

"You mean claustrophobia." Tails corrected her.

"Uh…yeah, that's what I meant." Cream blushed.

"Oh…"Charmy answered a little down, "Ok then, see you guys later." Charmy buzzed as he flew along with Vector to the ride.

Amy looked at the rest of them smacking her hammer with her hand. "Anybody else not want to see the fortune teller and would rather go on some stupid ride?" Her eye was twitching.

Blaze looked long and hard at Amy and her hammer, then grabbed Silver by the hand and took off after Vector and Charmy, "Hey, guys, wait for us." She and Silver took off running.

"Hey!" Amy yelled after them. "We were all supposed to see the Fortune Teller together." She swung a few times, but missed. She began throwing her hammer at them.

"Amy," Sonic yelled dodging her throws, "relax, _we're_ here. You can't force everyone to do what you want all the time." He finally managed to grab Amy's arms and swung her around. Unfortunately, he swung her a little too hard. She spun around on her heels in a circle a few times before landing in Shadow's arms. "Ooh Sonic, I feel dizzy, hold me closer." She hung onto Shadow till her head stopped spinning.

"Falling for me eh?" Shadow laughed, "You better be careful Amy, you're going to make the blue guy jealous."

Amy looked up into Shadow's deep red eyes. "AAAHHH!" She screamed quickly letting go and pulling out her hammer again, "you tricked me you…you…cheap imitation of a hedgehog you!" Shadow took off laughing and Amy ran after him swinging. "When I'm through with you, you won't only be a black and red hedgehog, you'll be a black and _blue_ and red hedgehog."

The rest watched them run around and around in circles with Amy swinging and Shadow dodging.

"Shouldn't we do something Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Nah… she'll cool down soon, and better him than me anyways." Sonic said while leaning against a pole.

Finally Shadow got done playing and left her in the dust. Amy stopped, and yelled after him, "I'll get you next time Shadow, when you least expect it." She turned back around and began walking back to her friends.

"See, what did I tell you, now let's get ready to go inside the…" But Sonics' sentence was cut off when he almost bumped into a yellow cat walking out of the Fortune Teller's tent. It was the same cat Amy saw Sonic walking with earlier.

"Oh" the cat gasped, "Excuse me please." She smiled at Sonic as she walked past him. They watched her walk away.

Amy noticed too. She hurriedly ran up to them. "Oh" she told Sonic accusingly, "thought you'd meet that cute cat here did you?" she had her hands on her hips.

"What?!? Amy, what are you talking about? I don't even know that girl." Sonic said in his defense.

"OHHH,,,well that makes it worse! I'll teach you to make dates behind my back!" she twirled her hammer like a baton.

"What's all the noise out here?" A young grey and white wolf stepped out of the tent. She looked a little older than Rouge and was a little taller than Amy. She was wearing a long purple robe over a white puffy blouse. She had a long gold necklace around her neck covered with tiny stars, moons, and suns. She wore large gold hooped earrings in her ears.

"Are…are you...Esmeralda?" Amy stuttered. She almost hit the wolf so she quickly put away her hammer.

"I am _Madame_ Esmeralda…" The young wolf replied in a thick accent. "Please… come inside." She held the curtain open to allow them to enter. Once inside, Esmeralda brought them over to a round table with a blue velvet cloth on it. On top of the cloth sat a crystal ball. Cream was a little hesitant to approach the table. She remembered the crystal ball in the Haunted Museum ride.

"Don't worry Cream," Tails assured her sensing her hesitant, "This crystal ball doesn't have a head in it. I hope."

Esmeralda moved to a chair covered in silks and satins and sat down next to the table.

Amy spoke first, "Do you know who that yellow cat is we just saw leave the tent?"

"Oh, you mean Tawny? She's new in town and vanted to know if she'd make any new friends soon." She looked at Sonic and smiled, "I told her she vould meet a very nice boy."

Amy snapped, "Well, she'd better leave Sonic alone cause she's mine!" She grabbed his arm.

"Amy," Sonic undid her tight grip, "Cut it out."

"Hmpfh," Amy folded her arms and looked away.

"Now, gather avound please und I vill tell your future." She pulled out of her pocket a deck of Tarot Cards. She looked at the small group in front of her. "Now, who vish to go first?"

"Me, me, me!" Amy raised her hand pushing Knuckles aside.

"And vhat is your name darlink?" The fortune teller asked the pink hedgehog.

"Amy, Amy Rose, and what do you see in our future?" Amy grabbed Sonics arm, "how many children are we going to have?"

"Amy!" Sonic blushed pulling his arm free, "Knock it off!"

Esmeralda looked at Amy and Sonic, "Your future huh? Ah….let's find out shall ve?" She opened the Tarot box to pull the cards out and they all flew up in the air. "Oh no, not again." She bent down to pick up the cards.

"Let me help you." Cream offered.

"Thank you." I'm such a butter fingers, the fortune teller muttered to herself.

As she and Cream were picking up the cards, Esmeralda noticed Tails standing next to Amy. "You have two tails!" She exclaimed sitting back down. Her accent was now gone.

Amy was shocked. "What? I don't have two tails, and what happened to your accent?" She put her hands on her hips.

But the wolf ignored her and continued speaking to Tails in her fake thick accent, "I had a dream vonce about a fox with two tails who saved the vorld from total devastation… Vhat is your name?"

"Miles Prower, but my friends all call me Tails as you can see why." He shyly shrished his two tails around.

"Fascinating!" Esmeralda replied.

"Hello….." Amy interrupted stomping her foot, "we're talking about me here! What about my love life?!?"

"Oh yes….you're love life," she began putting the cards down one by one on the table. "Oh my….this is strange…"

"What? What's strange, other than your fake accent?" Amy cried leaping up and down.

Ignoring Amy, the fortune teller continued in her fake accent, "It says here that somevun vill fall in love vith you…."

"Who, who…" Amy interrupted impatiently grabbing Sonics' arm.

"You sound like an owl." Knuckles laughed.

Any ignored him and demanded, "Who? Who will fall in love with me?"

"A plant." Esmeralda replied staring at the card.

"I knew it, I knew it…" Amy hugged Sonic then realized what she had heard.

"A WHAT?!?" Everyone said at the same time.

"Sonic is not a plant!" Amy cried out, her hammer suddenly appearing.

"Not you…" the wolf said to Amy, "him." She pointed at Tails.

"Tails?!?" Everyone said again.

"I'm not sure," the wolf said looking at the cards again, "it could be a flower, a rose perhaps. Somevone vith the name rose maybe? Or the name of a flower, I'm sorry, but I'm still learning."

"Well, I am not going to fall in love with Tails if that's what you're suggesting!" Amy was furious. "How dare you call yourself a fortune teller, you haven't told me anything!"

"Oh yeah, it also says you'll have many children." Esmeralda replied.

"Oh Sonic," Amy cried hugging onto Sonic, "we're going to have lots of kids."

"Not you," Esmeralda shook her head, "Tails."

"Now look here you big faker!" Amy's green eyes were slowly turning red, "I came here to learn about my love life, and I'm not leaving till you tell me that Sonic and I are going to be together forever and ever. And you can drop the silly accent, you're not fooling anyone."

"Look, kid," the wolf lowered her voice and looked straight into Amy's eyes, the accent gone again, "give me a break huh? You wanna do this? I've got some true power ok? I can tell the future but they wouldn't hire me unless I came from some fancy foreign country. So I threw in an accent for show. You got a problem with that?" She began putting her stuff away.

Cream looked at the wolf girl and shyly stepped forward, "Excuse me Madame Esmeralda mam, please don't be upset, I like your accent, even if it is fake."

The wolf looked at Cream and smiled, "Oh yeah? So what's your name honey?"

Cream bowed, "My name is Cream and this is my Chou, Cheese." Cheese flew around Esmeralda's head.

"Cream….and Cheese?" the wolf smiled again, "So would you like to know your future?"

"Uhm…ok…I guess." Cream replied timidly.

Esmeralda picked the cards up and began turning them over one by one. "Uhm…this is interesting. It says here you'll fall in love with…a robot."

"You mean Emerl? But that was the past, not the future." Cream was comfused.

"I'm sorry kid, like I said; I'm still new at this. Now let me see," She noticed Knuckles looking at some incense, "I don't believe we've met yet."

Knuckles turned around and flexed his biceps, "I'm Knuckles the Echina, protector of the Master Emerald, masterly skilled in five different…"

"Knuckles, is that short for something?" the wolf interrupted.

"Yeah….Knucklehead." Sonic replied laughing.

Knuckles growled, smacked his fists together and glared at Sonic. "I'm called Knuckles because of my powerful fists of fury."

"Oh brother..." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"I see," she replied looking at more cards, "it says here that many women in your future will be fighting over you…"

"But of course," Knuckles replied kissing his muscles.

"And fighting _with_ you." She added.

Sonic laughed. But Amy was strongly upset, "This is fine and dandy and all but uh…." She paused before exploding, "WHAT ABOUT ME?!?" She held her pico pico in her hands ready to attack.

The fortune teller looked at Amy and Sonic before responding, "I see the two of you together forever…"

"Yippee!" Amy screamed hugging Sonic, "I knew it, I knew it."

The wolf continued with a sparkle in her eyes, "Yes, I see you forever running," she pointed at Sonic, "and you forever chasing." She pointed at Amy.

"WHAT?!?" Amy exploded. WHACK! Her hammer knocked the fortune teller flat on her back.

They all stood around with their mouths open before Knuckles yelled out, "RUN!"

They all took off running out of the tent past Big who was playing some carnival game. "Duh," Big noticed them all running, "wait for me!"

They all continued to run till they were way on the other side of the park.

*to be continued

**Don't miss Chapter 9 when they go on the tea cup ride. Who will get sick? And who will get whacked? Find out next Wednesday.**


	9. Chapter 9 Part Seven The Tea Cup Ride

**WARNING: ****THIS CHAPTER MAY CAUSE TEMPORARY DIZZINESS. DO NOT READ ON A FULL STOMACH! LOL**

**Let's continue the craziness with the next part of Amy's Diary where she writes what happened on their next ride. Remember, she writes what she remembers happened **_**like this**_** and I'll write what really happened **(like this).** Enjoy!**

**AMY'S DIARY**

**Chapter 9**

**The Amusement Park Fiasco**

**Part 7**

"**The Tea Cup Ride"**

**or**

"**Can someone stop the world, I want to get off!"**

_**As we left the fortune teller, Sonic told me I had such a sweet temperament.**_("You know Amy; you really need to control that temper of yours or your going to get us kicked out of here." Sonic said when they finally stopped running.)

_**He said he believed what she said about us staying together forever and ever. **_("I'm sorry Sonic, I don't know what came over me, I guess I just expected that fortune teller to tell me something that made sense. I mean come on, Tails and a plant? Cream and a robot? Knuckles having women fighting over him? She was so totally fake. The only part she said I believed was that women would be fighting _with_ Knuckles and that you and I will be together forever. You do believe that, don't you Sonic?" Amy asked looking deep into Sonics' green eyes.

"Of course I do," Sonic replied putting his arm around her.

"Really? Oh Sonic." She put her head on his shoulder.

"I mean the way Knucklehead is so conceited, I could see woman fighting him just to get away."

"What?!?" Amy stopped walking, turned to Sonic, and folded her arms. "I meant about you and me! Do you see us together forever and ever or what?" Her green eyes were getting watery.)

_**He looked into my eyes, and said he'd always love me. **_(Sonic sighed, "Aw come on Amy, I was only teasing, besides," he paused and put a hand on her shoulder, his green eyes meeting hers, "I told you before, that I will always be here for you.")

_**He put his arms around me and held me tight. **_("Oh Sonic!" She cried throwing her arms around his neck. "I knew you loved me! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it…."

"Amy… Ack! Can't….breath….Amy!"

Cream, Tails, Knuckles and Big had continued walking, then stopped and waited for Amy and Sonic to catch up.

"Did you win anything Big?" Cream asked the huge purple cat.

"Duh, yeah, looky," He held up a keychain attached to a small round object with a screen on it. "See," he pushed a button, "It's a digital cat and you can feed it fish."

"Wow, that's pretty cool!" Tails said then noticed a familiar black and red hedgehog getting a drink from a drinking fountain. "Hey, isn't that Shadow?"

The others looked, "Oh oh…better not let Amy see him." Knuckles said as the four walked up to him.

"Hi Shadow," Cream said.

Shadow turned to them. "Hey guys," he quickly looked around. "Where's that crazy redhead?"

"If you mean me," Amy said as she and Sonic walked up to them. "my hair is pink, not red."

"Pink, red, same difference." Shadow said rolling his eyes.

"Well, technically," Tails piped up, "pink is actually a color that was created when the colors red and white was mixed together, but since white is not exactly considered a color then…"

"I get it genius," Shadow interrupted, "Anyways, where are you guys off to next? I was going to hang out with Silver and Blaze after the Deep Sea ride, but Blaze wanted to go on the Tunnel of Love ride next, blech!")

_**When Sonic found out they have a Tunnel of Love ride here, he insisted we go on it. **_("The Tunnel of Love?" Amy exclaimed. She suddenly forgot being upset with Shadow, "Ooh Sonic….doesn't that sound romantic? Let's go on that ride next." She began dragging Sonic away.

"Uh yeah, sure…but uh…let's go on…a…" he looked around frantically. They were right in front the Tea Cups ride. He noticed it had a very short line, "this ride first. Look, there's hardly any line."

Cream clapped her hands, "Oh yes Amy, let's go on this ride next please? I love the tea cups."

"See Amy, the Tea Cups is fun; let's go on that, "Sonic had broken free and was already in line.)

_**But since we were right next to the Tea Cup ride, which I love, I asked if we could go on that first. **_("Ok," Amy said entering the line after him, "As long as we sit together and you promise you'll take me on the Tunnel of Love later.")

_**Sonic was happy to go on it with me. **_("Yeah yeah sure, no problem." Phew, Sonic thought.

The line moved very quickly, the ride attendant opened the bar for them to enter. "I want the red one!" Amy cried running towards an empty red tea cup.

"Hey, no running!" the ride attendant yelled.

The tea cups were big enough to sit four. Amy sat down first, then Sonic, then Cream, and finally Knuckles. In the center, was a gold circle disk used for spinning. It controlled the speed of the cup. The harder the disk was turned, the faster the cup spun.

Shadow sat in a cup by himself. "Ah… a cup all to myself." Shadow put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

Big and Tails were looking around for an empty cup. Big noticed shadow, "Oh boy Tails look, Shadow saved one for us."

They approached the tea cup and entered. "Duh, thanks Shadow for saving us a seat." Big and Tails sat down next to him.

"Huh?" Shadow opened his eyes, Oh no, he thought, Tweedle Dum and Einsteen. "Uh…I think I changed my mind," he tried moving past Tails. But the whistle blew and the floor began to move.

"Uh sorry Shadow," Tails apologized, "the ride's already started. You have to sit back down or you'll fall out."

"Oh joy!" Shadow slumped back in the seat.

The tea cups began moving around the floor in huge circles. "Duh, can I spin the wheel?" Big asked hopefully.

"Sure," Shadow shrugged, "knock yourself out."

Big grabbed hold of the wheel, a huge smile was on his face, "I can turn this really fast, wanna see?" Before Shadow and Tails could say anything, Big gave the wheel a great turn.

Meanwhile, Knuckles and Sonic were arguing over who gets to spin the wheel. "Let me spin it Sonic, that way you can love on your girlfriend," Knuckles laughed.)

_**Sonic made sure not to spin the wheel too fast. **_("That does it!" Sonic yelled grabbing the wheel, "I'm spinning it! That way you can make out with your muscles."

They both grabbed the wheel and started turning it. Cream spoke up nervously, "We all are supposed to take the wheel and gently turn it to make it spin. But you want to make sure not to turn it too hard or WHOAAAA….." Sonic and Knuckles were to busy glaring at each other and turning the wheel to listen to her.

"WHEEE!" Big was spinning the wheel, "Isn't going around in circles fun?"

"WHOA…my equilibrium, "Tails cried out, "Big…I don't think…its safe…to spin this cup….so fast." Tails could feel the gravity force pull him flatter and flatter against the back of the seat. The cup continued to spin faster.

"Big!" Shadow glared at the large purple cat, "Slow…down…this…cup…NOW!" But the cup kept spinning faster and faster.

"Amy," Cream cried out, "My mom made me have a big breakfast this morning and all this spinning is making me feel sick. Sonic, Knuckles, do you think you can slow this down…a little?" Sonic and Knuckles were concentrating too hard on who can spin faster to pay any attention. "Cheese, go…save…yourself!" but the chou was hiding in Cream's shirt, too afraid to come out. "Amy, please…do…something…")

_**I told Sonic that it was ok to spin the wheel faster.**_ ("You guys…" Amy yelled, "slow this thing…down now…or…you're going…to get it!"

But Sonic and Knuckles just glared at each other and kept spinning. "I'm the fastest of the fast," Sonic yelled, "I should spin!"

"I've got the fastest fists, I should spin!" Knuckles exclaimed.)

_**I grabbed the wheel and helped him spin even faster. **_(I…warned…you guys!" Suddenly a pico pico hammer appeared. "Take this WHOA… MY HAMMER!" They were spinning so fast that the wind whipped Amy's hammer out of her hands and sent is sailing through the air.

"Duh…I like going around…and around….and uh…Tails, I didn't know you could turn green?" Big asked Tails who was slowing turning a light shade of green.

Tails had his hands over his mouth, "I don't feel so good."

Shadow's eyes were glazing over, "This is all…I can stand…I can't stand…no more! Got…to…freeze…this ride! CHAOS CONTR.." WHACK! "OW!" At that very moment, Amy's hammer came down upon Shadow's head. He slumped in his seat.

"Duh, that's it Shadow, you relax and enjoy the ride." Big replied, still spinning.)

_**We were so sad when the ride ended. **_(Finally, the ride began slowing down. When the tea cups came to a stop, the riders staggered out, happy it was over. Tails ran out of the cup first and found a trash can near a bathroom, "BLEEAUUGH!"

Big picked up Shadow, slung him over his shoulder, and carried him out. Shadow came to, "Big, put me down you oversized feline."

"Duh, sorry Shadow," Big put Shadow down on a bench. Shadow sat there and waited for his head to stop spinning.)

_**Sonic and I held hands as we made our way over to a beautiful water fountain. **_(Knuckles, Sonic, Amy and Cream all came staggering out of the ride looking very much like a couple of drunks. Knuckles head was still spinning, he grabbed hold of Sonic and they both went twirling into a giant water fountain. Sonic came up sputtering water, "I'm drowning, I'm drowning," He was sitting in the water with his eyes closed, flapping his arms frantically up and down splashing water all over himself.)

_**My head was still spinning as Sonic grabbed me and tried to kiss me again and again. **_(Amy's eyes were still spinning around in her head when she looked at Shadow, "Oooh….look at all the Sonics, I'm going to kiss them all!" She went staggering after twenty hedgehogs grabbing at the air before finally grabbing Shadow, "SMOOCH SMOOCH SMOOCH!" She turned around leaving an even more dazed Shadow when she spotted Silver and Blaze who just came from around the corner. "So many Sonics," she grabbed Silver and before he could do anything, "Sonic! SMOOCH SMOOCH SMOOCH!" She spun around again leaving a bewildered Silver and a shocked Blaze. "So many Sonics," she twirled around and finally grabbed the real Sonic just as he was climbing out of the fountain. Before he knew what hit him, "SMOOCH SMOOCH SMOOCH!" Amy twirled him around and around before they both stumbled into the water fountain.)

_**Sonic playfully grabbed me and we fell into the fountain. **_(Amy sat up drenching wet and looked around, her eyes finally returning to normal. "Where's Sonic?"

"Glub, glub, glub,"

"Uh Amy," Knuckles stood up out of the water shaking himself off, "I think you're sitting on him."

"Oh my gosh!" she got up and pulled Sonic out of the water.

"Help!" Sonic sputtered, "I'm drowning again!")

_**We began laughing and splashing each other. I was soaked but I didn't care. **_("Oh Sonic," Amy threw her arms around him and then noticed her clothes, "EEK, look what you did to me! Now I'm soaking wet, and these were my new shoes and my new dress!"

Cream staggered over to the fountain. "Amy…I think I'm going to be sick."

"And just look what your fighting did to my best friend!" Amy turned to her, "Here Cream, help me out." She reached out and Cream helped her out of the water.

Cream quickly put her hands over her mouth. "Amy…I…"

"Are you ok Cream? You don't look so good." She turned around and glared at Sonic and Knuckles who were climbing out of the fountain.

"Amy!"

"Yes Cream?" Amy turned back around.

"I….BLEEAAUGH!"

"MY NEW DRESS!" Amy cried when Cream's breakfast ended up on her dress.

"I'm sorry!" Cream cried embarrassed, putting her hands over her mouth and running to the nearest bathroom. She ran past Tails who still had his head in the trashcan.)

_**It was turning out to be a great day. **_("Now see what you did!" Amy yelled pulling out a pico pico hammer, WHACK! WHACK! Amy's hammer smacked Sonic and Knuckles back into the fountain. "You better just hope this washes out!" With that, she followed Cream into the bathroom.

Tails was feeling a little better; he walked over to Shadow and sat down on the bench beside him. Blaze ran after Silver throwing fire balls at him for letting Amy kiss him. Knuckles and Sonic helped each other out of the fountain and walked over to Shadow and Tails and sat down beside them. They all four sat there waiting for the girls to return and for their stomachs to sit still.

Shadow, Tails, Knuckles and Sonic looked up as Big walked over to them, "Duh, so who's up for some lunch?"

……"BLLEEAAUUGGHH!"

*to be continued……

**Sorry if this chapter made you sick, but you were warned. LOL **

**Thank you for reading and please stay tuned for chapter 10 next week. **


	10. Chapter 10 Part 8 The Jungle Safari

**Another ride for our friends****, ****what's the worse that can happen? LOL As always, Amy writes in her diary **_**like this **_**and what really happens is **(like this). **Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**AMY'S DIARY**

**Chapter 10**

"**The Amusement Park Fiasco"**

Part 8

"A bungle in the jungle"

_**Everyone loved the tea cups ride. **_("Amy, I don't think I like the Tea Cups anymore," Cream said as she rinsed her mouth out a few times in the bathroom sink, "and I'm sorry I threw up on you."

"That's okay Cream, good thing they have a couple hand dryers in here." Amy had rinsed out her dress and was busy drying it under one of the bathroom hand dryers. She had her socks and shoes drying under another one. She kept going back and forth from dryer to dryer hitting the button when they stopped blowing out hot air. "Besides, this just gives me an excuse to buy a new dress. Well, I think they're dry enough and it's still warm outside, I think the sun will dry them completely. Let's go." She gave her dress one more rub under the dryer, put it on and then put her socks and shoes back on.)

_**After fixing my hair in the restroom, I noticed a huge crowd around Sonic. **_(The girls left the bathroom and started walking over to where the others were standing. Amy notices the same yellow cat walk away from them. She quickly rushes over.)

_**He is so popular, but that never bothers me. **_("What was _she_ doing here?" Amy accused Sonic.

"Her name is Tawny and she's new in town." Knuckles offered smiling, "Sonic invited her to join us.")

_**I love the way Sonic is always thinking of others.**_ ("You did what?!? I'm away from you for a little while and you're making dates behind my back? Just for that, I am never speaking to you again. Come on Cream, let's get out of here!" she began dragging Cream away.)

_**But he never lets his popularity stand in the way of our love. **_(Sonic ran up to her, "Amy, wait!" he put his hand on her shoulder, "Tawny just stopped to ask us where the picnic area was. She's new in town and has never been here before. I felt bad that she was by herself and asked if she wanted to join us. But she said she had to meet her parents for lunch. Why do you always get like that Amy?"

Amy stopped and folded her arms, "Don't you _know_?" she whispered.

"No…no, I don't know." Amy turned around. Sonic stood there with a puzzled look on his face, "but you can't act like that every time you see me walking next to a girl or talking to a girl. It creeps me out alright? Come on; let's go back, we're here to have fun remember?" he holds out his hand to her, "besides, it's nice to have some fun without that Eggman and his stupid robots around."

Amy looks at Sonics' hand and then looks at his face. Sonic gives her his trade mark half smile. The smile that always makes her weak in the knees. She takes his hand and smiles, "You owe me one."

"One what?" Sonic asks as they walk back to join the others. Cream follows them.)

_**There is no gift as precious as true love. **_("A new dress!" Amy announces as they join the others and pass by a gift shop.

After what seemed like forever with Amy trying on dress after dress, she finally picks a red one that said Twinkle Park on the front of it. "So, what ride should we go on next?" She asked while modeling her new dress.)

_**The Tea Cups was fun, but we were all ready for some adventure. **_("Uh…if…if it's ok with everyone," Cream stuttered, "I think I'd like to go on something slow." Everyone agreed.

_**So I suggested the Jungle Safari ride. **_("Duh, how about the Jungle Safari, that's a slow ride." Big suggested.

"Good idea Big," wow, I never thought I would ever say that, Knuckles thought, "Ok everyone, off to the Jungle Safari ride!"

On their way, they almost get run over by Vector, Espio and Charmy. "Hey guys," Knuckles said while jumping out of the way, "what are you all running for, Amy's right here!" WHACK!

"Someone…figured out…we were…skipping…in line." Vector said between gasps of air.

"Well, that's what you get for cutting!" Amy whacked all three of them upside the head. WHACK!

_**Sonic grabbed me and pulled me close. **_("Amy, give me that thing before someone gets hurt." Sonic snagged the hammer out of Amy's hands.

"Oh Sonic, you have such a big heart!" Amy threw her arms around him.

_**He says just holding me takes his breath away. **_("Amy…can't….breath…AMY!"

Finally they entered the line for the Jungle Safari ride. "G'day mates, your casting off too Oi see." A young raccoon was in line in front of them.

"Duh, hi Marine, we're going on the Jungle Safari ride."

"Ya don't say, Oi've been on here 22 times myself mates, so Oi'll show ye the ropes! Oi'm the captain!" the raccoon pointed to a sailor hat she wore on her head.

_**Sonic was so excited; he couldn't wait to get on board. **_(As the line moved forward and they approached the boat dock, Sonic stared nervously at the water. "Uh…I just remembered, this is a boat ride, and I forgot how much water there is…"

"Well of course there is mate, can't have a boat ride without any water." The raccoon noticed the nervous look on Sonics' face, "Yar not still 'fraid of a wee bit of water are ya?"

"Uh…that looks more than a wee bit to me." Sonic replied, his eyes still fixed on the water. In front of them was a jungle themed lake where they waited for the next boat to arrive.

Tails leaned over to Marine and said quietly, "he still can't swim."

"Ah….if drownings ya 'fraid of, have nothing t'fear, you can sit with me cause Oi'm the captain, Oi'll keep ya safe." Marine reached out to put her hand on Sonics' shoulder.

_**And of course he wanted to sit with me. **_("Touch him, you die!" Amy had a pico pico hammer in her hands, "he sits with me!" she grabbed his arm.

"Oi see ya still as feisty as Oi remember Amy, glad ta have ya aboard." she turned to face the ride attendant. "Hi ya Pete!"

"Hello Marine, here again surprise surprise, and you brought some friends along this time." A beaver as big as Big said, he had a mike in his hand waiting for the next boat to arrive.

"Can Oi do the announcing again Pete? Can Oi, can Oi, can Oi?" Marine asked the beaver.

"Gee, I don't know, if my boss finds out…" The beaver looked around nervously rubbing his chin.

"Ah…pretty pleasy weasy? Oi promise Oi won't try t'steer the boat again into the waterfall, Oi just want t'announce this time." The raccoon looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Well, alright, but this be the very last time." He handed the mike to her. "And after this, I don't want ya coming back ya hear? The Buccaneers of the Caribbean is a boat ride too ya know."

"Thank ye Pete." Marine placed the mike to her mouth. "Look yonder mates, our boat be approaching." They all looked and saw a small cruise boat approach the dock. As the boat was emptied, Marine leaped aboard, "get ready t'set sail mates, hast the main line, scrub the decks, lift the anchor, hoist the sails, shimber me timbers…"

"Wow" Charmy piped up, "she's more annoying with a mike than you Vector."

"Yeah…she's more annoying than me…hey! I resemble that remark." So, she thinks she can take over my show huh, Vector thought to himself, I'll show her. He climbed aboard next followed by Espio and Charmy.

"Who next be brave enough to enter the jungle safari?" Marine asked the rest of them.

"I'm the bravest here," Knuckles bragged, "I'm the keeper of the Master Emerald after all." He climbed in next.

"Duh, come on Tails, let's go on a safari adventure. Can I do any fishing here?" Big asked the raccoon once he and Tails climbed aboard.

"There be no fishing here I'm afraid, unless you like t'catch some parani."

"Duh, are pa ra ni good to eat?"

"Who else be brave enough t'come aboard?" Marine continued, ignoring Big.

Loud jungle drums could be heard now in the distance. Cream took Shadow's hand and looked up at him with her big brown eyes, "Can you hold my hand as we enter Shadow? I don't want to trip."

Shadow looked down at Creams' hand in his. He sighed, raised his hand lifting her off the ground and tossed her inside the boat. "WHEEEEEE!" she cried out landing in the seat next to Tails.

"There, your safe ok? Now, stay over there!" Shadow climbed aboard and sat down across from her.

She sat there with a huge smile on her face. "Thank you Mr. Shadow!"

"Don't mention it…ever!" Shadow folded his arms, closed his eyes and leaned back.

_**Sonic is so sweet, he picked me up and carried me into the boat.**_ ("Come…on… Sonic," Amy began pulling a very reluctant Sonic into the boat. He had grabbed hold of a rope and was holding onto it for dear life. "You'll be…safe…with me…, I promise." Amy tugged with all her might. The rope became undone and WHOOSH! BAM! They both fell into the boat.

The boat moved away from the dock, "Thank ye for casting us off Sonic. Now Dingo," Marine said to a leopard at the wheel, "let's get t'sailin'." She turned back to the others, "Now, Oi be Captain Marine and Oi'll tell ya what yar seein' as ya see it…" she began to describe the scenery around them making bad jokes along the way.

Sonic pulled himself onto his seat and nervously looked over the edge.)

_**Others were afraid to enter, but Sonic was very reassuring. **_("Don't worry Sonikkins," Amy said snuggling up to him, "I'll protect you."

"What if the boat gets a leak?"

"It's not going to get a leak."

"But what if the boat tips over?"

"It's not going to tip over!" Amy said. "It would take a lot of weight to make this boat tip!"

"Then make sure you and Big sit on opposite sides of the boat!" Knuckles kidded.

"Are you calling me fat?!?" Amy shrieked. Ka-Boom! "There, see, Sonic? I can protect you just fine!"

"Yeah, but who's going to protect me from you?" Sonic muttered.

"What did you say?!?"

"Nothing!"

Marine was pointing to their right, "Now if ye look over thar, ya see some cargo floaten from the last boat that sunk…"

"Sunk?" Sonic cried out and put his arms around Amy.

"That's right Sonic, I'll protect you."

"Huh?" Sonic noticing he was holding on to Amy, quickly let go and leaped to the front of the boat almost falling over board. He stood there for a second flapping his arms, "Woa, whoa, whoa…"

Amy had her hammer out, "Get back over here so I can protect you, or else!"

Sonic stopped flapping his arms once he regained his balance and looked overboard, "WATER!" he yelled and ran to the back of the boat, "MORE WATER!!" he ran back to the front of the boat and looked down, "EVEN MORE WATER!!!" Sonic did this a few more times before Knuckles tripped him. "OOFF!" He landed on his face.

"Quick Shadow, I'll hold him and you get the rope!" Knuckles held the blue hedgehog down.)

_**Sonic stuck with me like glue. **_(Shadow grabbed the rope that Sonic had pulled loose from the dock and tied him up. "Hey, this is turning out to be a fun ride after all." Shadow said as he and Knuckles picked up Sonic now tied up and dropped him next to Amy, "Here you go….Happy Birthday!"

"Yippee…now you sit there Sonikkins while I protect you from the bad ol' water." Amy held him close.

"Water….so much water…." Sonic mumbled, his eyes glazing over.

"Hey," Marine said noticing Sonic all tied up, "that reminds me of a song," she began to sing very loudly, "Tie me kangaroo down sport, tie me kangaroo down…tie me kangaroo down sport, tie me kangaroo down Oi! Now if there be no more interruptions, Oi'd like to point out some jungle ruins…" Marine began explaining the scenery, "Now here to our left, we see…"

"Three deadly cobras ready to strike their next victim…" Vector interrupted dramatically.

"Exactly," Marine stared at Vector for a moment before continuing, "and to our right, we see some…"

"And to our right my friends, we see some wild gorillas throwing cargo from a jeep and…" Vector interrupted again.

"And now flipping the jeep over and…" Marine continued getting frustrated.

"Going through the cargo and trying on all the clothes…"

"Hey there, you…stop interrupting me…" Marine pointed her finger at Vector.

"Interrupting you? You're interrupting me!" Vector grabbed the mike away from the raccoon.

"What?!?" Marine grabbed the mike trying to pull it away, "Oi'm the Captain!"

"Yeah…but it's my show!" Vector and Marine pulled back and forth on the mike. For being smaller than Vector, she was quite strong. "My mike!" Vector demanded.

"Moine!" Marine pulled.

"Gimme!" Vector pulled.

"Hands off, hoser!"

"Uhm…guys? Please don't fight…you're rocking the boat!" Cream held onto her seat.

"Hey you two, you're scaring Cream!" Tails put his arm around her.

"Yeah…stop scaring Cream or I'm going to sting the both of you!" Charmy sat on the other side of her.

"Take off! Oi'm the captain! Oi'll tell 'em what they're seein'!"

"I'm warning you two!" the leopard yelled. He tried to take the microphone from them. They knocked him down, stepped on him, and kept on fighting.

"Mine!"

"Moine!"

"You're funny looking!" Vector stuck his tongue out at her.

"Have ye seen a mirror, ye great green blighter!"

"Everyone sit down and stop rocking the boat this instance!" the leopard yelled. Vector and Marine stopped fighting over the mike.

Marine pulled the mike from his hand, "Ah… ya be a worthy opponent Vector, but Oi' be the Captain of this ship. Now, quiet down before Oi' make ye walk the plank!" Vector quickly sat down.

"I like her," Espio said to Charmy.

The boat continued to go past several more scenes, "Ah…now here we see a family of elephants, aren't they cute? Go ahead and take pictures mates, they've got their trunks on. Hahahahhaha…."

"Ahhh…look Cheese, aren't those baby elephants adorable?" Cream said as she started to enjoy the ride.

"Chou chou!"

"Ya can tell those zebras over thar are really old, thar' still in black and white. Hahahahahahaha….and see, they must of just gotten out of jail, notice the black and white pinstripes? Hahahahahaha….."

Everybody groaned. "Oh brother…" Knuckles rolled his eyes.

Marine continued, "And now we are entering dangerous head hunting territory, not a good place to be headed. So please settle down, we wouldn't want anyone to… lose their head…hahahahhaha….And there be Trading Joe," she pointed to a native holding a dozen shrunken heads, "he'd like t'trade two of his heads…for one of yars. Hahahahahaha…."

"Oh my," Cream remembered the gypsy head in the Haunted Museum ride.

Soon the boat came to a waterfall, "and now Oi'd like ya t'see something not many get t'see, the backside of a waterfall…" Marine continued.)

_**Sonic just loves waterfalls. **_("WATERFALL?!?" Sonic exclaimed.

The leopard steered the small cruise boat and it went right behind the waterfall and slowed down. Sonics' eyes grew huge as he gazed at water falling quickly down all around them. "We're going to drown; we're all going to drown!" Sonic began struggling furiously with the ropes. "Help! Somebody help me!"

"Here we go again." Knuckles looked at Shadow and rolled his eyes.)

_**He got all romantic and tried to kiss me. **_("Sonic, I told you I'd protect you. Now settle down and give me a kissy wissy…" Amy puckered up and leaned toward Sonic.

Sonic broke free from the ropes and quickly ran over to the leopard and grabbed the wheel. "Hey, you can't do that!" the leopard yelled, "Let go of the wheel!" The two of them both had a hold of the wheel and was turning it back and forth.

"WHOAAA…whoaaa….WHOOAAAA….." everyone cried out.

The boat began tilting back and forth rapidly splashing water on everyone. The boat just barely missed going under the waterfall and began turning around in circles. The boat slowly spun around and around while Sonic and Dingo the leopard fought over the wheel.

"Amy!" Cream cried out, "Please…do something…"

"Chou chou!" Cheese hid in Cream's shirt.

"I don't…want to spin….anymore!" Cream put her hands over her mouth.)

_**The Jungle Safari ride was so much fun!**_ (Amy pulled out her hammer and carefully made her way over to Sonic. "I…told you…to settle down!" She swung her hammer at Sonic. Unfortunately, the boat swung quickly around in the opposite direction and the hammer came down upon the leopards' head instead. WHACK! The leopard stumbled and fell headfirst over the railing into the water below.

The leopard came up out of the water shaking his fist. "Get back over here you crazy kids; just wait till I get my hands on you…"

Sonic had fallen against the speed control of the boat and set it on high. The boat raced off and left the leopard splashing in the water.

"Quick," Knuckles grabbed the wheel, "let's get out of here!" The boat spun wildly a few times before heading back to the dock.

"Uh….I don't mean to alarm anyone," Cream began nervously, "but aren't we approaching the dock pretty fast?"

"It seems as if ladies and gentlemen, that we are approaching the end of our ride, and very quickly I might add!" Vector cried out watching the dock come up to him faster and faster.

"Hey you, stop announcing, Oi'm the captain of this ship and Oi say we're approaching…TOO FAST! Slow this boat down now or we're all going t'crash!" Marine pointed at Sonic, "Yar the great hero aint ya? Do something!"

Sonic was panicking too much to do anything as he watched the water rush quickly past them.

"Ah never mind, ya'll just a bunch of yella belly sapsuckers!"

"Yella belly saywhaties? Hey, toots," Vector said, "you say you're the captain? So do something!"

"'Course Oi'm the captain, mates!" Marine said, taking the wheel from knuckles. "Hmm. This isn't like the boats at 'ome! Oi'll have to take that into consideration!"

"Cream! Tails! Save yourselves!" Sonic yelled.

"We're not leaving the rest of you guys!" Tails said.

They were now heading right for the next boat. "What are you doing?" the captain of the next boat yelled. "Swerve, you dunderheads!")

_**Such a carefree ride. **_("Marine!" Amy yelled. "We're gonna die here!"

"Don't distract me, mate! Let's try...this!" They just barely missed the other boat. Now they were heading towards the pier at full speed!

"Save us, Sonic!" Amy cried, hugging him.

"Can't breath!" Sonic gasped.

"We're gonna crash!" Cream cried.

"Chao chao!"

Froggy climbed out of Bigs' pocket and leaped toward the edge of the boat.

"Froggy, come back!" Big ran after him but tripped. OOFF! He landed hard against the speed lever and pushed it toward slow.

Marine tapped the wheel a few times. The boat came to a gentle stop just at the dock. "See? Oi told you gobs Oi'm the captain!" She pointed at Sonic, "Ye call yerself a hero? Ye ain't no hero, ye're a zero!" She began dancing around poking fun at Sonic, "Look! Oi'm Sonic the Hedgehog, mates! Gimme a chili dog! Oi'm the biggest and the bravest, and...Oh no! A water pistol! Now look what ye've done, Oi'm melting! AHhhhhhhhhhhh! Hahahahahahhahaha………."

Marine didn't notice that creeping up behind her was a very angry Amy with a pico pico hammer in her hands. WHACK! Marine went flying over the railing into the water below. KERSPLASH!

"Nobody makes fun of my Sonic and get's away with it!" Amy yelled overboard where Marine landed in the water. Froggy leaped into the water and landed on Marine's head.

"AHHHH leaping lizards, Oi've been flagboozled!" Marine cried out and began splashing around.

"Ribbit!" Froggy took another leap off her head toward the boat. Big caught him and looked down at Marine, "Duh, Froggy's not a lizard, he's a froggy!"

_**We were all sad that the ride was over. **_(Everyone was glad the ride was over. As they all left the boat, the beaver stopped them. "Hey, where's the driver and that crazy raccoon?" he had his hands on his hips.

"Uhm…uhm….." Everybody looked at each other.

"Look! An Eggman robot!" Amy cried pointing to the right.

"Where? Where?" the beaver frantically looked where she was pointing.

WHACK! KERSPLASH! The beaver was in the water.

"AMY!" Sonic yelled.

"Sorry, I just can't help myself."

"Now what?" Cream asked.

"RUN!" Knuckles yelled, and they all took off running.

*to be continued-------------


	11. Chapter 11 Part 9 Food Court Disaster

**Sorry for the delay, but here's the next chapter. Remember, Amy writes in her diary **_**like this, **_**and I write what really happened, **(like this). Hope you enjoy this short chapter,

**AMY'S DIARY**

**Chapter 11**

"**The Amusement Park Fiasco"**

**Part 9**

_**Although we weren't at all tired, we decided it was time for lunch. **_(All that running around from ride to ride made everyone very tired. They decided it was time for lunch. Amy suggested the food court overlooking a large beautiful lake. Across the lake was Tom Sailors' Island.)

_**The boys ordered lunch for us so Cream and I could save a table. That was so sweet of them. **_("Sonic, you guys save some tables for us, and Cream and I will order for you." Amy said as they entered the food court.)

_**Sonic always watches what he eats, **_("Ok Amy, bring me half a dozen chili dogs." Sonic replied walking with Tails and Knuckles to save some tables.

"I'll have the same!" Tails cried out.

"What would you like Knuckles?" Cream asked the echidna.

"See if they have any grapes." Knuckles replied.

Froggy jumped out of Big's pocket again and began hopping away. "Froggy, come back here!" Big took off after him.)

_**As the boys stood in line to order, we said 'Hi' to a girl we saw earlier. **_(As the girls stood in line to order, Tawny, the same yellow cat they had seen earlier, was leaving the food court with her parents. Tawny passed by them and smiled. Cream smiled back but Amy scowled. The yellow cat noticing Amy quickly looked away. The girls watched her leave with her parents.)

_**I asked if she wanted to join us for lunch but she had to leave. **_("That's right," Amy said once the girl was out of sight, "you just keep walking you boyfriend stealer you."

"Who are you talking to Amy?" Cream asked.

"Huh? Oh…nobody, let's just hurry up and order.")

_**When the boys returned with the food, Sonic sat down next to me. **_(As the girls came back with the food, Amy squeezed in between Tails and Sonic almost pushing Tails off the bench. "Here you go Sonic." Amy said sweetly handing him the whole dozen chili dogs.

Tails stood up, walked around and sat on the other side of Sonic, "Hey, what about mine Amy?" Tails asked.

Amy ignored him, but Sonic gave Tails half of the chili dogs.

"Thanks _Sonic_." Tails said as he and Sonic began chowing down.

Silver and Blaze showed up with their food, "Hey guys, can we join you?"

"Hi Blaze, Hi Silver," Cream said, "Sure you can."

Blaze and Silver sat down on a table next to them.

"I see you guys made up." Amy said as she began picking at her salad.

"Yea," Silver answered, "she can be hot tempered some times, but she's still my best friend."

"Aww…." Blaze blushed as she began to eat her sandwich.)

_**Sonic showed me how much he cares, worrying about my health. He is such a gentleman!**_ ("Is that all you're eating Amy?" Sonic asked as Amy put a forkful of lettuce in her mouth.

"I have to watch my girlish figure." Amy said coyly.

"Yeah, but usually you've wolfed down half my chili dogs by now." Sonic replied.

"What?!? I would not…" she looked around quickly, her face turning red, "Well, I've decided to be more you know….ladylike."

"Ladylike?" Knuckles sputtered, "HA!" he began to laugh, "Ha ha ha ha Ack! Cough cough cough!" Knuckles almost choked on his grapes.)

_**Our friend Knuckles got choked eating, but I heroically saved him, much to the praise of everyone around me. **_("Here," Amy said pico pico hammer in hand, "let me help you with that." WHACK!

The grape went flying out of Knuckles throat and spun around on the table.

"EWWWWWWW!!!" Everyone at the table said.

Cream noticed Shadow sitting by himself, not eating. She left their table, went over and sat next to him. "Aren't you hungry Mr. Shadow?" Cream asked the black and red hedgehog.

Shadow glanced at Cream and then stared straight ahead, "I am the ultimate life form, I need no substance."

"Uhm…ok…" Cream looked confused, "So…would you like some of my salad?"

"No!" Shadow replied without turning his head.

"Are you sure? It's fresh and crispy and good for you. I really like ice cream, but Mommy says it's good to eat something healthy." Cream insisted.

Shadow turned and glanced at Cream again. The little rabbit smiled brightly at him.)

_**I saw Cream **__**making friends**__** with the angry Shadow. She's following in my footsteps so well that even he can't resist the charm she learned from me. **_(Shadow sighed, she obviously wasn't leaving, "If I say yes, then will you leave me alone?"

"Sure! But no-one should ever be left alone." Cream put her head down. "I'm only trying to be your friend." She sounded sad.

Shadow rolled his eyes and sighed again. "Fine…I'll have some of your stupid salad."

"Yippee!" Cream perked up and skipped off to get a small bowl and fork. She came back and began separating her salad into two equal parts. "Here you go Mr. Shadow, enjoy!" She placed the bowl in front of him, handed him a fork and sat down next to him.

Shadow watched her the whole time and shook his head. So much like Maria he thought. He shook the image from his mind and grabbed the fork. Shadow stabbed some lettuce and brought it to his mouth, then stopped and looked at Cream. "You're still here…"

"Oh…ok….enjoy your salad." Cream left his table.

Shadow shook his head. "Girls…" he thought as he took a bite of the lettuce, "hmm…not bad…" he continued to eat.)

_**Sonic is so health conscious, he knows never to overeat. **_(Tails ate three chili dogs then asked Sonic if he wanted the rest, "Hey thanks little buddy!" Sonic said and continued wolfing down his chili dogs.

Charmy sat down next to Espio. He began chewing on a honeycomb on a stick. He looked at Espio who had his eyes closed and humming softly. "Uhm Espio…aren't you eating?" Charmy asked with a mouthful of honey.

Espio didn't even bother to open his eyes, "A true ninja, can live off the dew of a ginkgo leaf and the energy of the universe."

"Oh…….huh?!?" Charmy dropped his honeycomb.

"Well then…" Vector said appearing with a large pizza, "I guess you won't want any pizza then…"

Espio opened his eyes, "P...p…pizza? Do you have any idea how much fat is in pizza?"

"What? You sound like a girl." Vector said while plopping the pizza in front of the chameleon.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Blaze asked. She was eating a tuna sandwich.

"Nothing, except that girls are always complaining about their weight. Ooh…" Vector begins in a high pitched voice, "does this outfit make me look fat?"

Blaze was getting upset, "You mustn't say such things!")

**_Vector offered me advice on how to win Sonic. Of course, I don't need it, but it was nice of him to offer. _****(**Vector ran over to where Amy was sitting and snatched a carrot off her plate.

"Hey!"

Vector continued in his high pitched voice, "Ooh…I can't let Sonic know I eat real food, he might not want to go out with me if I pig out on chili dogs like him."

Amy's face was turning red, "Sonic, are you going to let him talk about me that way?" Amy practically screamed in Sonics' ear.

"Huh?" Sonic looked up. He had already devoured his chilidogs and he had chili all over his face.

"Aw never mind, I'll take care of this myself!" Swish!

Vector dodged her hammer and continued with the teasing, "Hah! You missed me, you missed me, now you've got to ki…sniff sniff." He stopped taunting and sniffed the air, "Do you smell something cooking?" Blaze had thrown a fire ball at him and set his head on fire. "Sniff sniff…smells pretty good, sorta smells like…like…"

"Like fried crocodile?" Knuckles suggested.

"Yea…like fried croco…croco…AAAAAHHHHH!" Finally realizing his head was on fire, Vector began running around the tables screaming.

"Stop, drop and roll!" Tails yelled out.

Silver looked at Blaze with his arms folded.

"What? He deserved it!" Blaze insisted.

Knuckles was laughing so hard he began to choke on another grape.

Espio made sure no-one was watching then grabbed a slice of pizza.

Vector continued running around the tables.

"Oh dear," Cream jumped up and ran to get some water.

Charmy fell off the bench to the floor, laughing.

Cream ran back with a cup of water and threw it at Vector's head. But she missed and it hit Sonics' last chili dog. "Hey! My chili dog!"

"Oops, sorry!" Cream ran back to get more water.

Shadow looked up from all the chaos and smirked, "I knew there was a reason why I liked hanging out with these guys." He thought.

Sonic was busy giving Knuckles the Heimlich maneuver. "Hack! Hack! SPITOOOYEE!" Another grape went spinning across the table. "Awww…Thanks man!"

"Don't mention it pal." Sonic and Knuckles looked up to see Vector still running around in circles.

Knuckles smiled, "Hey Vector, why don't you go jump in the lake!" Knuckled yelled out. He looked at Sonic, "I've always wanted to say that."

Vector looked around and noticed the lake close by. He took off running and leaped in the water head first. Steam came up from the lake. Froggy leaped out of the water and landed on Vector's head. "Riiiiibit."

"Froggy!" Big ran over and grabbed the frog off Vectors' head. "So that's where you've been, you naughty naughty little frog. Uh…" just noticing Vector, "Why are _you_ in the water?"

"Don't ask…" Vector rubbed his head, "Ouch…."

"Sniff, sniff…" Big sniffed the air, "What smells burnt?"

Just then, Cream ran over with a pitcher of water and threw it in Vector's face.

Vector spits water out of his mouth, "Gee, thanks for the sour persimmons…" He climbed out of the lake and began walking away from the tables.

Espio ran over to him. "Where are you going Vector?"

"To find a first aid station." He rubbed his head again, "Ouch…" Vector and Espio left the group.

Everyone watched them leave then went back to eating. Soon everyone finished lunch and started talking. Amy looked around, "So, what ride do you guys want to go on next?"

Cream raised her hand.

Amy smiled at her, "Cream, we're not in school right now, just say it.")

**_Sonic suggested we go on Sleepwalking Beauty's Castle, cause he thought it would be romantic, _****(**Cream blushed, "Ok….can we go on Sleepwalking Beauty's Castle?"

"Sleepwalking say whaty?" Sonic asked. "I've never heard of that ride."

"Well…" the little rabbit answered timidly, "It's not exactly a ride, it's a castle based on the movie that you can walk through.")

_**He pulled me to him and held me close as he remembered the movie, **_("Oh…I remember that movie," Amy began as she grabbed Sonics' arm, "It was so romantic. It was all about a beautiful teenage girl mouse who pricked her finger on a needle and slept walked for a hundred years." She threw her arms around Sonic and hugged him tightly.)

_**Sonic squeezed me tighter, **_("Amy…don't squeeze me so tight…")

_**He closed his eyes and brought my face closer to his, **_(But Amy continued, "And then a handsome prince came and kissed the girl breaking the spell." She closed her eyes and puckered up her lips. Her face was inches away from Sonics'.)

**_And then he kissed me! It was so wonderful! _****(**Sonic had a funny look on his face. Just as they're lips were about to touch, "BRRAAAAAAAARRRRRRPPPPP!"

Amy opened her eyes.

"Sorry Amy," Sonic blushed, "Guess it was all those chili dogs I ate."

Amy's face turned bright red, "You…just burped…in my…FACE!")

**_He teasingly messed up my hair and took off running. _****(**"Whoa oh… now Amy, I said I was sorry…Amy…put down that hammer…Amy…AMY!" Sonic took off running.)

_**Laughing, I took off after him, **_("Come back here you disgusting hedgehog you!" Amy chased after Sonic swinging her pico pico hammer.

"Amy….wait!" WHACK! "It's not my fault!" WHACK! "Well okay it is but…" POW! "Amy…Ooh…my stomach…" WHACK! "It's not good running on a full stomach!" POW! "AMY!")

**_I turned around and said let's go, and everyone followed me because I am so popular! _****(**The others turned to each other, "Here we go again…" Shadow said and then they all started running after them.

Charmy got off the floor and looked around, he saw everyone take off running, "Hey everyone, wait for me!" He flew after them.

Sonics' stomach began to hurt so he couldn't out run Amy if he tried. He finally stopped, "Ow! Amy…look…I'm sorry okay…I didn't mean it, really I didn't! Oohh…my stomach!"

Amy stopped swinging her hammer and stood with her arms folded, "Well, serves you right Sonic, eating all those chilidogs!"

"I'd like to make it up to you…I'll take you on any ride you want."

"Any ride?" Amy asked smacking her hammer with her hand.

"Yeah…" Sonic was still holding his stomach.

"Ok then," she said coyly, "forget Sleepwalking Beauty's Castle, I want to go on the Tunnel of Love next!"

"Buy Amy, don't you know that's a sca…"

"You said anything!" Amy yelled swinging her hammer.

"Okay, okay….Tunnel of Love ride it is."

The others finally caught up to them, Amy turned around, "Hey everyone, Sonics' taking us on the Tunnel of Love ride next. Isn't that romantic?"

As they all began walking towards the ride, Shadow turned to Knuckles, "I wonder if Amy realizes that the Tunnel of Love is actually a scary ride."

Knuckles snorted, "Well, she's about to find out!" They both began to laugh.)

*to be continued---------------------------

**So Amy thinks she's going on a romantic ride with Sonic huh? Well, maybe it will be romantic. Oh wait...didn't Rouge go to work on that ride after the Haunted Museum ride? Well, maybe she'll just leave them alone…Yea right!**


	12. Chapter 12 Part 10 The Tunnel of Love

**AMY'S DIARY**

**Chapter 12**

"**The Amusement Park Fiasco"**

**Part 10**

**Amy continues writing what she remembers happened that day at Twinkle Park: **

**Dear Diary, The Tunnel of Love was the best ride ever! It was so romantic! When the boat came along, Sonic leaped at the chance to sit next to me, the sly dog. He stayed close to me the entire ride. It was cute the way he kept hugging me and stealing kisses, he said he was really falling for me. In fact, one time he was so excited to be so close to me, he fell overboard into the water. But lucky for him, I pulled him to safety.**

**(Okay Amy, that's all very interesting, but I think our readers would like to read what really happened on that ride...)**

**"The Tunnel of Love"**

**Part one**

As they were on their way to the Tunnel of Love ride, Amy grabbed Sonics' arm, "Oh Sonic…this is going to be so romantic!"

Knuckles and Shadow snickered.

Amy spun around, "Just what is so funny?" she demanded, "You two have been snickering behind my back for a while now!"

"Nothing Amy," Knuckles said trying to hold back the chuckles, "just an inside joke Shadow and I are sharing."

Amy put her hands on her hips, "Well, why don't you share it with the rest of us, I'm sure we'd all like to hear it."

"Uh…" Shadow and Knuckles both looked at each other.

Cream interrupted, "We're here everyone, please, no fighting okay?" They had arrived at the end of the line to the Tunnel of Love ride.

Amy glared at the two of them, then turned back around, "Hmph!"

When they finally arrived inside the Tunnel of Love building, they saw a very familiar bat waiting as the boats arrived.

"Well hello there Knuckies…" Rouge's face lit up when she saw them.

Knuckles couldn't believe his eyes, "Hey! First of all, I told you to never call me Knuckies, second of all, weren't you working on the Haunted Museum ride?"

Rouge smiled slyly, "I was, but they needed me here. I had to take over for someone who magically….disappeared." she paused for dramatics.

"D….?" Cream asked trembling slightly.

Charmy put his arm around her, "Don't listen to her Cream, she's batty!"

Rouge rolled her eyes and flipped her white hair over her shoulder, "Hey Amy…" she said noticing Amy with a dreamy look on her face, "don't you know that this is a ….scary ride?"

Amy glared at her, then turned to Sonic, "Uh Sonic? Is this a scary ride?"

"Uh…" Sonic rubbed his head.

But Amy turned back around and glared at Rouge, "Oh you're just making that up to try to scare me! Well, it's not going to work. Come on guys." She climbed into an empty boat that just pulled up.

Everyone climbed aboard except for Sonic. He once again, stood there stairing at the water.

"Sonic, snap out of it and get into this boat right now!" Amy yelled, a pico-pico hammer suddenly appearing.

Rouge snickered, "I'll help you Amy," she made sure her boss wasn't around, then kicked Sonic into the boat.

"AAAAHHH!" Sonic flew flapping his arms before landing on the bottom of the boat next to Amy's shoes.

Amy picked him up and sat him down next to her. "Thanks Rouge!" she yelled out as the boat drifted into a tunnel.

"Don't mention it…" Rouge said with a smile as she waved to them. After the boat was out of sight, her sweet smile turned into a devilish grin.

Another ride attendant walked over to her, "Hey Rouge, break time…"

Rouge grinned wider, "Another perfect timing…" she said to herself. She walked away, pulled her black scarf over her head to cover her white hair, and flew off into the tunnel after the boat.

The boat made its way through the tunnel into a small village. Rouge flew behind a cottage prop and watched.

"Look Sonic," Amy said holding his arm, "Isn't this a quaint little village?" she put her head on his shoulder. Just then, the creature from the blue lagoon jumped out of the water next to her. "AAAAAHHHH!!!" she jumped into Sonics' arms almost knocking him overboard.

"Amy! Move over, you're going to make me fall in!" he swallowed hard as he looked at the water.

Rouge snickered, "Ooh that even scared me…a little…let's see what else happens." She carefully followed them.

Big pulled out his fishing pole and stuck it in the water.

"Uh Big?" Tails said looking up at the big cat, "I don't think you're going to catch anything in here."

"Duh, you never know Tails…" Froggy was doing the back stroke next to the boat.

Amy sat back down next to Sonic, held his arm and laughed, "I wasn't scared, I was only kid…." Suddenly vampire bats flew in front of her face and flew around and around the boat squeaking. "AAAAAHHHH!!!"

Blaze was covering her head, "AAAAHHH! My hair! My hair! Don't let them get in my hair!"

Silver helped cover her then stopped, "Uh…Blaze, you do know this is only a ride right?"

Blaze blushed as the bats flew off toward a full moon.

Rouge snickered as she flew to follow them. She landed next to a vampire prop. "Whoa…that's pretty creepy looking, hmmmm…that gives me an idea." She picked it up and flew off with it cackling.

The boat past by a dark castle, prop bats flew around it.

"Don't worry Blaze," Silver assured the frightened cat, "none of this is real, alright?" Just then, Rouge flew past them with the vampire prop.

"EEK!" Cream hid her eyes with her hands. Cheese climbed into her shirt.

Charmy put his arm around her, "Don't worry Cream, I'll protect you…"

Rouge flew up to a beam in the ceiling, and then flew back past Charmy laughing in a demonic voice, "MUWAHAHAHAHAHA…."

"AAAAAHHH!!" Charmy jumped into Cream's lap throwing his arms around her, "Protect me! Protect me!"

Shadow saw the fake vampire and rolled his eyes and folded his arms, "Yawn…wake me when the ride's over."

Rouge flew behind a cottage and set the vampire down. "Hmmmm…what else can I do…"

The boat made its way past a graveyard, ghosts flew across the night sky screaming and screeching.

"I like screaming and screeching," Rouge thought to herself. She smirked and flew off behind the boat. She flew up besides Tails and screamed, "AAAAEEEEEEEIIII!"

"AAAAHHH!" Tails jumped bumping into Big. Big dropped his fishing pole into the water.

"Duh Hey! You made me drop my fishing pole!" Big leaned over the side of the boat to try to get it back. The boat tilted, sending all the riders to the right side of the boat.

"AAAAHHH!" everyone cried.

"Big!" Amy cried, "You're going to tip the boat over!" Sonic held onto her for dear life.

"Duh, got it!" Big pulled the pole out of the water splashing everyone, tilting the boat back to normal. Everyone fell back to their seats.

Cream held her head, "I don't think I like this ride very much."

"Chao chao…." Cheese shook his head.

Rouge was giggling to herself and just couldn't help it, she flew to the opposite side of the boat next to Shadow and screeched, "AAEEEEEEEIIIIIIEEEE!"

Shadow jumped, "CHAOS SPEAR!" A spear appeared in his hand and he threw it at the sound. The spear just barely missed Rouge and hit a tombstone.

"WHOAAA!" Rouge was so shocked, she fell into the water. KERSPLASH! The boat left her in the water.

Rouge came up sputtering water, "Oh…you are so going to pay for that!" she hissed. She climbed out and shook herself off. She flew off after the boat.

The boat came upon scenery of a village. A young hedgehog couple was sitting on a blanket under the moon in the moonlight. The male hedgehog had his arm around her, "Awww…look at that Sonic, they must be in love…" Amy put her head on his shoulder.

Suddenly the male hedgehog began to slowly change into a werehog. He stood up on his hind legs and howled at the moon. "AAARRRROOOOOO!" the female hedgehog screamed, "AAAEEEEII!!"

Cream covered her eyes. Charmy covered his eye with one of Cream's ears.

Amy suddenly let go of Sonics' arm and scooted away from him, she looked frightened, "Uh Sonic….y…you're not going to ch..change into a werehog…are you?"

"Me? Psfff...never!" Sonic folded his arms. But then he noticed Amy had let go of him so he smirked, "Or maybe…I will someday...Grrrrrrrr" he began growling at her. BONK! "Ow! Amy…I was only joking!" he rubbed his head after Amy hit him with her hammer.

Shadow opened one eye, "He he, faker…" he closed it again.

Amy folded her arms, "That's not funny Sonic!"

Rouge smirked, "So…she doesn't like werehogs huh?" she followed the boat.

The boat continued along as the scenery changed. More and more robotic werewolves, werehogs and other were creatures were howling at the moon. Some were snarling at the boat and some were growling at each other. Rouge flew sneakily behind the props and robots. The boat glided toward a bridge where a werehog prop stood facing the boat.

Amy looked up at the werehog as their boat began to pass under the bridge. Amy grabbed hold of Sonics' arm and buried her face in his shoulder.

Sonic pried himself free and pointed at the prop. "Look Amy, he can't get you and he's not even real!"

Rouge flew behind the stuffed prop and waited for the boat to pass under it. Just as the boat passed under the bridge, Rouge pushed the werehog over the side, sending it toward the boat below. "GGGROOWWWWLLLL!" she growled.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!! GET AWAY GET AWAY GET AWAY!" Amy closed her eyes and began swinging her hammer around wildly.

"Amy! Watch out!" Sonic yelled a little too late. GONK! Amy's hammer wacked Sonic in the head sending him over the edge of the boat. KERSPLASH! WACK! Amy hit the werehog into the water. KERSPLASH!

Amy opened her eyes, Sonic was no longer next to her. "Where did he go?" She looked over the edge of the boat and saw bubbles but no sign of Sonic, "Sonic! Get back here and protect me!"

Knuckles saw something blue floating in the water next to him, "Sonic?" He reached over the edge of the small boat, grabbed the blue fur and yanked hard sending the hedgehog into the boat and plopping him next to Amy. "Here Amy, see if you can hold onto him better this time."

Amy grabbed the blue hedgehog and hugged him. "Oh Sonic, don't you ever leave me again!"

"Uh Amy?" Tails said, "I don't think that's Sonic…"

Amy looked at the face she was hugging and a demonic looking blue werehog stared back at her. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" she pushed the stuffed prop out of the boat. Rouge was lying on the ground laughing holding her sides.

Suddenly, Bigs' fishing pole began to bend. "Duh…I think I caught something!" Big's hook had snagged Sonics' shoe.

Sonic was being pulled along under water, "Glug glug glug…"

Silver looked over the edge and could just make out Sonic under the water, "Hold on, I'll levitate him up…"

Sonic came out of the water kicking and flaying his arms, "I'M DROWNING, I'M DROWNING!"

Big stared in wonder, "Duh wow…I caught Sonic!"

Shadow opened an eye and shook his head, "He he, what a faker…" he closed it again.

Silver lowered the still frantic hedgehog back into the boat. Amy grabbed him, "How dare you leave me like that? That werehog tried to eat me!"

Rouge wiped the tears from her eyes and followed the boat into the next scene. "I've never had so much fun at work before!" she laughed to herself.

Sonic took the hook out of his shoe and tossed it back to Big. "Thanks for saving me Big."

"Duh….you're welcome!" he tossed the hook back in the water.

Suddenly, water began shooting straight up into the air around the tiny boat. "Oh!" Blaze jumped. She watched as a sea serpent appeared out of the water and swam around and around the boat. Blaze looked overboard just as the sea serpent rose up out of the water. It began spraying water out of its mouth. Blaze freaked and put her hands over her head, "My hair! Not my hair!" she threw a fire ball at its head, catching it on fire.

"Duh…wow…a dragon that can breathe water and fire at the same time…" Big pointed at the serpent.

"Is…that…even possible?" Tails was staring at the sea serpents' head as it continued spraying water while its head was on fire.

Rouge watched while staying hidden, "Wow…I didn't even have to do anything there…" she smirked.

Silver looked at Blaze sternly, "What do you want to do, get us kicked out of here?"

Blaze blushed, "Sorry, but it was trying to get my hair wet!"

Shadow looked at the burning sea serpent, "He he….cool.."

Silver sighed then levitated some water out of the lake and sent it over putting out the fire. Now the serpent was blowing steam out of its head.

Rouge saw Shadow and smirked, "I haven't forgotten you Shadow…" she thought. She followed the boat. The boat entered an Egyptian scene with Pyramids and coffins lining the shore line. Rouge flew ahead and grabbed a mummy prop and hid behind it.

Amy held onto Sonics' arm, "Sonic…I don't like this ride…I want to get off…"

"Don't worry Amy, there's nothing to be afraid of…" Sonic assured her.

Just as the boat was approaching the mummy, Rouge had it grab Shadow. Shadow opened his eyes, "WHOAAAAA!!!"

He pushed the mummy, causing it to fall back on Rouge, "OOF!" she in turn hit one of the coffins that was standing up, it tipped over hitting another one which tipped over hitting another one. Coffins went down like dominoes.

Everyone watched as the coffins one by one, fell into the water. Mummies fell out of the coffins and floated around their boat, dipping in and out of the water.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!" Cream cried out covering her eyes. Cheese fainted. Charmy jumped in Creams' lap.

Amy was freaking out squeezing Sonic around his neck with her arms. "Sonic! Do something!"

"ACK! ACK!" was all Sonic could say.

While everyone was watching the creapy looking mummies floating around their boat, Tails was watching what was going on infront of them "Uh guys? I think you'd better take a look at this...."

Everyone turned to see what he was talking about. Their boat was about to enter a very dark and foggy tunnel. Mysterious music played over head. Froggy also saw this and climbed into the boat and into Big's pocket. "Duh, I wonder what I'll catch in there..." Big thought to himself as he still had his line in the water.

Amy held onto Sonic so tight, he could hardly breath, "Amy...you're...squeezing...the life out of me..."

Cream and Charmy held onto eachother too afraid to let go as the boat entered the dark and foggy tunnel. Suddenly the boat stopped and teetered for a moment before rushing down into the darkness. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

*To be continued----------------------


	13. Chapter 13 Part 11 The Tunnel of Love?

**AMY'S DIARY**

**Chapter 13**

**"The Amusement Park Fiasco"**

**Part 11**

**"The Tunnel of Love?"**

**(continuation)**

**Sonic continued holding me close all the way through the Tunnel of Love. It was so romantic, the way he kept hugging me and whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I wished the ride would never end.**

The boat went down a small waterfall, water splashed everyone. KERSPLASH!

"MY HAIR...MY HAIR!!!!" Blaze shreaked.

"I'M DROWINING...I'M DROWNING!!!" Sonic panicked, flapping his arms.

"WHEEEEE!!!" Charmy laughed.

"WHOO HOO!!!" Knuckles cheered, "Let's do that again!"

Big's line began to tug, "Hey!Duh, I think I caught something again!" He began realing it in.

Tails looked over board and saw something rushing up to them. "Well...whatever you caught, it's too big to be a fish..."

Cream uncovered her eyes, Cheese peeked out from inside her shirt.

Everyone looked over the side of the boat to see the dark object Big was realing in.

"Duh wow..it's pretty heavy...must be a shark..." Big kept pulling.

"A...a...shark?" Cream trembled.

Tails was watching the object as it came closer. "Uh...I don't think it's a shark Big...looks more like a...a..." Big pulled it up quickly and it landed in the boat. "A DEAD BODY..." Tails fainted.

Everyone else screamed, "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

Amy freaked and threw her arms around Sonic squeezing tightly screaming in his ear, "A ZOMBIE...A ZOMBIE...KILL IT...KILL IT!!!!"

Sonic's eyes were popping out of his head, "ACK..ACK..ACK..BLEARK...CAN'T....BREATH!"

Amy pulled out her hammer and began wacking the body, "DIE...DIE...WHY WON'T YOU DIE????" She wacked it hard sending it sailing through the air where it landed next to Shadow.

Shadow opened his eyes, "WHOA...What the ...? CHAOS SPEAR!" He threw the spear at it piercing it between it's eyes knocking it backwards onto Blaze's lap.

It's ugly twisted face looked up at her with a spear sticking out of its forehead. "AAAAAEEEEEE!!"

Silver levitated the body off of Blaze and threw it where it hit Rouge just as she was flying up to the boat, "OOF!" Rouge fell to the ground and the zombie landed ontop of her. She opened her eyes to see its ugly distorted face staring back at her, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" She screamed, knocking it off of her.

Cheese trembling, climbed back inside Creams' , more zombies began floating up to the surface of the water as the boat entered a cemetary scene. "MORE OF THEM!" Amy began wacking them on their heads with her hammer like she was playing 'Wack a Mole'. "SONIC...DO SOMETHING!!"

"Huh? What?" Sonic couldn't hear anything but a low ringing sound since Amy screamed in his ear.

"THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE TUNNEL OF LOVE! NOT THE TUNNEL OF HORROR!" Amy kept wacking the floating zombies.

Rouge stood up, her face bright red embarrassed she was frightened, grabbed the zombie prop that hit her and flew after the boat.

The boat floated further into the cemetary. "How long is this ride anyways?" Cream cried covering her eyes.

Charmy put his arm around her, "It's almost over Cream...I hope..."

Rouge flew with the zombie prop next to Tails just as he was coming to, and said in a low ghostly voice, "I'm..the lost..ride attendant..."

Tails looked where the voice was coming from and found himself face to face with the ghastly zombie, "Wha...wha...what?"

Rouge began flying all around the boat singing in a ghostly voice, "I'm...the lost...ride attendant..."

Amy grabbed Sonic's arm, "The lo..lo..lost ride attendant?" she gasped, "Rouge was right!"

Shadow crossed his arms, "Rouge? hmmmmm...."

Rouge flew with the zombie up infront of Shadow, "And you...killed me...."

Shadow growled, "CHAOS SPEAR!" He threw the spear next to the zombie, wizzing past Rouge's head. She panicked and dropped the zombie into the water, revealing herself.

Everyone gasped.

"R...R..ROUGE?!?" Knuckles sputtered.

"ROUGE?!?" Everyone cried at the same time.

"Oh oh...the gig is up..." Rouge took off flying.

"NOT SO FAST!!" Amy turned to Big, "Big..I'll buy you the biggest fish I can find if you can catch a bat!" she pointed at Rouge flying away.

"Duh..." he shrugged, "Okay,..." He swung his pole around a few times then swung it out toward Rouge.

"OW! My hair!" Rouge grabbed her head. The hook caught Rouge's hood.

"Duh..I caught her...I caught her!"

"Good...now pull her in!" Amy yelled.

Big gave a big yank and Rouge came crashing into the boat. "HEY!" she cried.

Amy quickly tied her up with the fishing line. "Now....what should we do with her?"

"We should get her fired!" said Charmy.

"We should call the police!" said Tails.

"We should let her go!" cried Rouge.

"Yeah! We should let her..hey!" Knuckles shook his fist at her.

"Aww come on guys...I was just having a little fun..." Rouge pouted.

"Fun? FUN? You call scaring us half to death FUN?!?" Amy smacked her hand with her hammer.

"So.....you _were_ scared then...." Rouge smirked.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Hmpth...I wasn't scared..."

Soon the boat exited the tunnel and rolled up to the dock and stopped.

"HELP...HELP...THESE BRATS KIDNAPPED ME AND TIED ME UP!!!" Rouge cried out when she saw her fellow employee.

"Hey! That's not true..." Amy began, "She flew after our boat and tried to frighten us and..."

The fellow employee happened to be talking to the ride attendent of the Jungle Cruise, the same one Amy knocked into the lake. He looked at them, "Hey! You kids! Come here!"

"Oh oh..." Amy looked at Sonic, "What do we do?"

Everyone looked at eachother, "RUN!" they all scampered out of the boat and ran past the ride attendents spinning them around in circles, causing them to fall into the water. KERSPLASH! Then they all scattered out of the ride leaving Rouge still tied up in the boat.

"HEY! SOMEONE UNTIE ME! HEY!" Rouge continued struggling in the boat to untie herself as Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Big, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, Cream, Tails and Charmy took off running and didn't stop till they reached the other side of the park.

They all collapsed on the ground and were all breathing very heavily. Knuckles sat up, "Hey...I..bet...it was Rouge...causing problems in the Haunted Mansion ride too!"

Shadow looked at Knuckles and rolled his eyes, "You think?"

When they had all rested, they got up and began walking to another ride. They finally found themselves in line at The Buccaneers of the Carribean ride. As they reached the front of the line, they heard an all too familiar voice, "Ahoy mateys...ye best beware ...for there be pirates a foot...arrrrrrg...."

"Oh no!" Everybody said at the same time as they saw....... Marine.

To be continued.......


	14. Chapter 14 Part 12 Thar be Pirates

**Hi everyone...sorry for such a long delay in this chapter...but here it is. Hope you all like it. Let's go over what happened in the last chapter; Our friends have just gotten off the Tunnel of Love ride where they discovered it was Rouge all along making trouble for them. But their troubles were hardly over as they made their way to the Buccanneers of the Carrebean ride where they run into their **_**best friend **_**Marine. LOL!**

**I will try to put up chapter 15 in a week or so. **

**AMY'S DIARY**

**Chapter 14**

**"The Amusement Park Fiasco"**

**Part 12**

**"Arrg...Thar Be Pirates"**

**Amy continued writing in her diary; **

**And then Sonic insisted we go on the Buccaneers of the Carrebean ride. I really think he's finally gotten over his fear of water. Of course he sat next to me and held me close throughout the entire ride. (Okay Amy...we all believe you..don't we readers. LOL! Let's see what really happened, shall we?)**

"Ye best be warned mateys, for thar be pirates....everywhere... Arrrrrg..." Marine grinned at the others as they waited in line for the Buccaneers of the Carrebean ride.

"Oh brother..." Knuckles rolled his eyes.

Marine looked at Big and noticed his fishing pole, "Oi' see ya likes ta fish...caught any whales lately?"

"Duh...No, but today I caught Sonic, a zombie, and a bat..." Big said proudly.

Marine stared at him for a second with her mouth open, "Uh...okay..." she turned to Shadow, "So matey, you've been around the world..Oi' bet you've seen some mighty strange creatures..."

"None as strange as you.." he mumbled.

"Arrrg, ye best be watching what ye be saying mate, for Oi'm the captain and Oi'll make ye walk da plank."

As the boat arrived and emptied, they all climbed in except for Sonic. "Why are there so many water rides...why?"

Amy put her hands on her hips, "Sonic, get in this boat right now!"

Sonic shook his head, "No...everytime I get on one of these water rides, I end up in the water."

Marine held a hand out to him, "Don't worry mate, Oi'm the captain, Oi won't let her knock you in."

"What do you mean _mate_?!?" Amy looked at Marine, "If anyone is going to get knocked in...it's going to be you!"

Cream looked at Sonic, "Oh Please Mr. Sonic....please join us, the ride won't be the same without you."

Sonic looked at the water then at Cream, "Okay Cream, I'll go on the ride." He slowly climbed aboard and sat down next to her. Amy looked at him, "Oh...you'll get in for her but you won't get in for me?" she climbed over her seat and sat down next to him.

Marine stood up, "Thar be no changin seats during the ride, for Oi be the captain...und Oi've been on this ride twenty times today, and Oi' could tell ya..."

"Sit down Marine..." came a voice over the loudspeaker.

"Oi'm the captain, Oi'll be saying when Oi be sittin..."

"MARINE!" came the voice again.

"Und Oi' be sitten now.." she sat down, "says Oi.."

The boat past by a restaurant inside wtih candles on the tables. "Oh Sonic..." Amy grabbed Sonic's arm, "isn't that romantic? We should go to dinner there....just the two of..."

Big hugged them from behind, "Yeah...we should all go eat there..."

Amy groaned.

Sonic blushed, "Heh heh..."

The boat moved into a dark cave. Blaze sat closer to Silver and he put his arm around her. A skull appeared over the entrance to a darker cave. It spoke with an earie voice, with Marine speaking along with it, "

Cream covered her face.

"Hold on mateys," Marine announced, "We're going down..."

"AAAAAHH!!!" The girls cried as the boat dropped into the darkness. SPLASH!

"MY HAIR!!!" Blaze cried out.

"Ye best hold on again mateys, for we are about to drop down into Davey Jones' locker arrrrg." Marine held on.

"AAAAAAAHHH!!!" SPLASH!!!

"STUPID WATER!!!" Sonic shouted in the darkness.

The boat turned a corner and the cave walls were filled with all kinds of gold and silver items. Amy gasped, "Wow...look Sonic, at all the treasure..." Her eyes grew huge as she looked around. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Uh...yeah..." Sonic said as he pried himself free from her grasp.

Amy reached out over the edge towards a gold necklace with a ruby pendant. "Drat...too far away..."

A voice spoke out over the loudspeaker, sounding like a few old pirates, "_They know too much...they've seen the secret treasure...they know where it be hidden....."_

Cream gasped, "Oh no...we've seen the secret treasure..."

"And I tried to take some..." Amy groaned.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Oh brother...heh heh.."

"This be no joking matter dark mysterious one," Marine said in a serious tone, "Thar be pirates lurking about these waters...and they don't take lightly to folks trying to steal their treasure..." she looked over her seat at Shadow.

"Uh...they're only robots..." Shadow replied with one eye opened.

Soon they entered a scene with a large pirate ship blasting at the towers of the mainland.

"Arrg...da pirates are taking over da mainland!" Marine shouted, "Everyone, keep yar heads down for thar be blasting! arrrgg"

Cream covered her head and sunk in her seat, "Oh my..."

Tails put his arm around her, "Don't worry Cream...this is only a ride full of robots dressed as pirates...they cant' harm you."

"Arrg...perhaps these can't but thar be real pirate ghosts lurking about...I should know...for Oi've been on this ride..."

"Twenty times..." Knuckles interrupted, "We know...we know..."

Marine glared at him, "Ye best be lucky Oi' don't make ye walk da plank..."

"Yeah...we know...you told us that already..." Knuckles rolled his eyes at her.

Marine glared at him but only for a moment, she turned her attention to Cream, "Ye best be scared young one...for Oi've seen riders disappear from their very seat during this ride..."

Cream looked at her with huge eyes, "You...you have?"

"Ahhh..don't let her scare you Cream..." Tails reasured, "She has a few screws loose..." he whispered in her ear.

Cream nodded but was holding onto her seat, just in case.

The boat continued along the path where the scene changed to pirates chasing after the peasant women.

Blaze was horrified, "How dare those ruffiens...who do they think they are...chasing poor defenseless women like that." her hair began blowing around her face as she formed a fire ball.

Silver put a hand on her shoulder, "Blaze...relax..it's only a ride...it's not real..."

Blaze glared at the pirates, "But they're chasing those women...I've got to stop them!"

Silver grabbed her arm, "Blaze! NO!" just as she threw the fireball. Luckily, the fireball fell into the water, where it sizzled itself out.

Blaze folded her arms, "Grrr...fine.."

Shadow saw this and began to laugh. "Oh wow...remind me to never get you angry." he continued laughing.

Blaze stood up and turned around, "Are you speaking to me?!?"

Silver grabbed her arm, "Blaze...please..sit down..you're going to get us in trouble."

"Hey! Oi'm the captain..." Marine stood up, "if anyone's going to get us in trouble...it's going to be me!"

Knuckles started laughing, "That's the most sense you've made all day.."

Marine glared at Knuckles, pointing her finger at him, "Listen here porcupine....Oi'm da.."

"Please please..." Cream cried, "Stop fighting! You guys are going to get us kicked out of the park!" she put her face in her hands as the tears began to flow.

Amy stood up, her hammer in her hand, "How dare you two make my best friend cry...sit down, both of you, before I make ye all walk da plank!" she began swinging her hammer at them.

Sonic grabbed her arm, "Amy...sit down...before someone falls..." WHACK! "...innnnnnnn!!!!!" KERSPLASH! Amy accidently whacked Sonic into the water,

Amy gasped, "JUST LOOK WHAT YOU GUYS DID!!!" she grabbed Bigs fishing pole and casted the hook into the water after him, "GRAB HOLD SONIC!!"

"I'M DROWNING...I'M DROWNING....AGAIN...." Sonic cried out as he splashed around in the water.

Marine grabbed the fishing pole, "Oi'm da captain...Oi'll fish him out..."

Amy yanked it back, "He's my boyfriend...I'll get him out!" as the two continued fighting over the fishingpole, Sonic floated further away from their boat.

"Glub glub glub" Was all Sonic could say as he slowly went under water.

Silver watched the whole ordeal and shook his head, "Girls....I will never understand them." he raised his hand over the boat and brought Sonic, kicking and flapping, out of the water.

"I'm drowning...I'm drowning.." Sonic continued while in the air till Silver brought him back into the boat.

Silver looked at Sonic and shook his head, "Man...if I was you...I'd stay as far away from that crazy pink hedgehog..."

Amy finally managed to get the fishingpole away from Marine and glared at Silver, her left eye twitching, "Just who you calling crazy?!?"

Shadow whispered to Knuckles, "See...this is why I'm single..."

Knuckles nodded, "Yeah...girls are nothing but trouble..." he whispered back. "Especially the bat kind..."

Shadow nodded chuckling as he remembered what happened to Rouge in the last ride.

Big grabbed both Amy and Marine and hugged them tightly, sitting them both down, "Duh...no need to fight girls...we can all go fishing when we get home..."

Knuckels and Shadow roared with laughter.

Soon the boat entered a scene where the pirates had set the whole village on fire.

Blaze looked around, her eyes had glazed over, "Wow...what a beautiful sight...so much fire..." she smiled

Silver glanced at her, "Uh...Blaze? Are you alright?"

Blaze snuggled up to him, "Isn't this scenery romantic?"

Silver looked around at all the smoldering and crackling wood, "Uh...sure...yes?"

Amy got out of Bigs' grasp and snuggled up to Sonic, "Ewww Sonic...your fur's all wet..." she made a disgusted face.

Sonic just sighed deaply. "_Why me"_ he thought.

Finally, the boat made it's way up a ramp back to the beginning. Cream sighed a deep breath of relief as the ride ended. When everyone climbed out of the boat, Sonic stopped to kiss the deck, "Land...land...precious precious land..."

Amy looked at Blaze, "If he wasn't so darned cute..."

Blaze laughed.

As they all left the ride, Marine walked along side them, "So... where to next mateys?"

To be continued...........


	15. Chapter 15 Part 13 Tom Sailor's Island

**Amy's Diary**

**Chapter 15**

**"The Amusement Park Fiasco"**

**Part 13**

**"Tom Sailor's Island"**

**Amy continues writing in her diary: **

**The ride on the raft over to Tom Sailor's island was so dreamy, Sonic and I held hands the whole way. I think he's really falling for me diary, when we reached the island, he took me in his arms and kissed me. He left me breathless, and called me his treasure. (are any of you buying that? Nope me neither, let's see what really happened, shall we?)**

As the group left the Buccaneers of the Carrebean ride, they found themselves walking along the lake where across from them, was Tom Sailor's island.

Marine pointed at the island with much enthusiasm, "You know...folks say thar be hidden treasure on Tom Sailors' Island...und Oi've got a map ta prove it." she waved a folded up paper.

Vector and Espio walked up right then, Vector's head was banadged up from when Blaze had caught it on fire,(please see chapter11) he snatched the paper from her hand, "A map to hidden treasure you say?...well, I'm a great detective, if anyone can find the treasure, it'll be me!"

Marine leaped at the map he held over his head, "Hey, give that back! Oi'm da captain, if anyone's be lookin far treasure, it should be me!"

Espio shook his head, "Why don't you two just look for the treasure together, four eyes are better than one right?"

The two glared at eachother for a moment, then Vector opened up the map for him and Marine to look at. "Well _captain_...where should we look first?"

While the two discussed plans on finding the treasure, they all walked up to the raft that would take them across to the island. Everyone climbed onto the raft except for Sonic who had grabbed some rope and had tied himself to a pole on the shore.

Amy put her hands on her hips, "Sonic, just what do you think you are doing?"

Sonic sat down and folded his arms, "Sorry Amy, I'm not going with you this time."

Amy pleaded with him, "Come on Sonic, this raft is perfectly safe..."

"It's not the raft I'm worried about..."he mumbled, tightening the rope more.

"What?" Amy smacked her hand with her hammer, "Don't be such a baby and get in this raft right now!"

"Sorry Amy," Sonic closed his eyes and shook his head, "But I'm not coming with you guys this time."

Amy's eyes narrowed, "Oh...you're coming all right!" There was a loud ripping sound and the next thing Sonic knew, he was on the raft still tied to the pole. There was a huge hole on the shore where the pole once was.

Knuckles whistled, "Whoa...that is one scary woman..."

Amy glared at him, "What did you say?"

Knuckles coughed, "Uh...I just said that uhm...Sonic would be lucky..to _marry_ that woman..heh heh..."

Amy smiled, "Oh....thank you."

Meanwhile, Vector and Marine were arguing over who was going to carry the map. Marine snatched it back, "Oi'm the captain...I should carry da map..."

Vector snatched it away from her, "But this is my show...I should carry the map..."

Marine tried to snatch it from him, but Vector held her back with his hand on her face. "You crazy squader, yar nuttier than a fruitcake, crazier than a hootenanny!" she cried smacking his hand away, "This be no show you swagman, this be the real deal. Thar be treasure und Oi'm the captain und if this thar be a TV show...then it be my show fir Oi'm da captain und this be my map!" she finally managed to snatch it away from him.

Big looked at Tails, "Duh...what did she just say? I can't understand a word of it."

Tails scratched his head, "Sorry Big, I've never been able to understand her."

Vector pushed Marine, snagging the map away. Marine then bumped into Blaze, who lost her balance and fell off the raft. Blaze screamed, "AEEEEIIIII!!!!!" SPLASH! Blaze went into the lake.

Silver ran to the edge, "BLAZE!!!" he quickly held his hands over the water, levitating her back up.

Blaze came up spitting water out of her mouth. She brushed her wet hair out of her eyes which were now glowing red. "MY HAIR...MY CLOTHES...." she seathed between her teeth. She formed a fire ball and threw it at Marine and Vector who were now wrestling on the floor of the raft. They rolled out of the way just as the fireball hit the raft catching it on fire.

Cream gasped, "Oh my goodness! The raft is on fire...Charmy, do something!"

Charmy _was _doing something, he was running around in circles yelling "Fire fire fire fire..."

Sonic saw the fire slowly approaching him, and since he was still tied to the pole, he was unable to move away. He began blowing at it, like trying to blow out a hundred candles on a birthday cake.

Amy also saw the fire approaching Sonic, "Oh my gosh, Sonic!" She looked at Vector and Marine and pulled out her hammer and began waving it at them, "BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR I'M WACKING YOU BOTH INTO TOMORROW!"

She closed her eyes and began swinging, "I WARNED YOU!" WHACK! Vector went into the lake, WHACK! Marine went into the lake. WHACK! Sonic went into the lake. Amy opened her eyes, "Don't worry Sonic, I'll save you! Uh...Sonic?"

The fire was quickly consuming the raft.

Tails yelled at Cream and Charmy, "Come on you guys, we need to fly everyone to the island!" They both nodded and picked the others up as Silver levitated him and Blaze and they all landed onto the shore of the island. Vector and Marine swam to shore and climbed onto the land coughing and wheezing.

Tails looked around, "Good, I think we're all here. Wait....where's Sonic?"

Amy looked around frantically, "Sonic? SONIC!!!" she yelled out then gasped, "Oh no...he must have fallen over board!"

Cream was wide-eyed, "Wa...wasn't he tied to that pole???"

Amy shreaked, "Oh no! my Sonic! This is all your fault.." she pointed at Vector then quickly jumped back into the water.

"Amy..wait!" Tails cried out but she couldn't hear him, she had already dove under the water.

Espio shook his head, "I have a bad feeling about this..."

Amy opened her eyes and began looking for him. Amy came back up, took a deeper breath before going back under. He had sunk to the bottom of the lake. She finally saw Sonic and swam to him. His body layed limp. Amy panically untied the ropes that held him, then grabbed him and began swimming back up to the surface. The others grabbed Sonic and pulled him to shore. Amy tiredly crawled out gasping for air, she crawled over to Sonic and held his hand, "Don't you die on me Sonic...don't you dare die on me..."

Tails began giving him CPR. Knuckles had ran off to get help. He finally came back with one of the island workers just as Sonic had come to. Sonic sat up, the Island worker wrapped a blanket around him and checked to make sure he was okay. When he could see that Sonic would be alright, he gave everyone a warning that if they all didn't behave, they would be forced to leave the park.

Amy hugged Sonic, "Oh Sonic...I was so afraid I was going to lose you. I promise...no more rides involving water..."

Sonic was shaking, "Y..y..you p.?"

"I promise!" Amy was hugging him tightly, tears had formed in her eyes.

Sonic allowed her to hug him, even returning the hug, glad to be out of the water and on dry land again. He held her and looked into her watery eyes, "Don't cry Amy, I'm...I'm alright...see?" He tried to stand and Amy helped him up.

Amy sniffed and held onto him, "Are you sure you're alright Sonic? We can rest here if you like."

Sonic smiled at her, "I'm sure." he wiped the tears from her eyes. Amy trembled from his touch. Sonic held her chin and their eyes met for a moment. Caught in the moment, he slowly brought her face closer to his. Amy closed her eyes, waiting for their lips to meet when there was a loud coughing sound.

Marine waved the map infront of their eyes, "Hello...we're here ta find hidden treasure remember?"

The moment broken, Sonic released Amy and stepped back. He ran a hand over his spines and laughed nervously, "Heh heh...uh right...the treasure map, okay Marine, where to?" He removed the blanket and handed it back to the island worker. The worker gave them all a look over, then left.

Marine opened up the map and showed Sonic, "Okay mate, it says here we are to take this here trail through the caves to a waterfall."

Vector snagged the map from them, "Let me see that..." he began looking at it upside down, "You crazy squirrel, we're supposed to start with a waterfall then walk through the caves...." he quickly ran off while holding his fist up to his face, "Here's the great detective Vector on his search for hidden treasure..." he slowly disapeared into a cave.

Marine took off after him, "I'm a raccoon you crazy wallaby, und come back here wid my map!" she too disapeared into the cave.

Sonic, Tails, Espio, Knuckles, Cream, Charmy, and Shadow took off after them. Big put his line into the water and sat down on a large rock to fish. Silver took Blaze's hand and began walking along the shoreline.

Amy stood there alone, her mouth dropped open. She watched Silver and Blaze walk along the shore. She shook her head and spoke outloud to herself, "We were so close...so close..." She wiped the tears from her eyes and threw her shoulders back, "I vow by the end of this day, you will kiss me Sonic the Hedgehog." she quickly ran after them, "Hey guys...wait for me!"

(to be continued)

**Will Vector and Marine ever learn to get along, will they ever find the hidden treasure, will Amy and Sonic ever kiss? Stay tuned and find out as our story continues.**


	16. Chapter 16 Part 14 Tom Sailor's Island

**(Hey everyone, sorry it's taken so long to upload this chapter. I hope to not take as long to upload the next chapter after this. And again, thanks for reading and for the awesome reviews and thank you for all your support. Without you, my readers, this story wouldn't have lasted as long.)**

**AMY'S DIARY**

**Chapter 16**

**Part 14**

**"Tom Sailor's Island"**

**(continued)**

**Amy continues writing in her diary about the time they spent on the island: **

**And the whole time on the island Diary, Sonic wouldn't leave my sight. He said he was glad the island was surrounded by water, cause that meant he couldn't leave me. We sat on the sand and he took me in his arms and kissed me so hard I nearly passed out. After we left the island, he threw me over his shoulder and took off running wanting me all to himself. That sly old dog. (Okay readers....let's see what really happened shall we?)**

Big sat on the rock with his fishing pole in the water, "Duh, oh boy Froggy, we should catch a fish here for sure."

"Ribbit!" Froggy was relaxing on the rock next to Big. A dragonfly flew by. Froggy saw it and lazily tried to catch it with his tongue but missed. "Rrrribbit!" he leaped after the dragonfly. The dragonfly flew off towards a cave. "Rrrrrribbit!" Froggy hopped after it.

Blaze and Silver walked along the edge of the island holding hands. Silver smiled, "Ahhh...finally, some time alone."

Blaze blushed as they walked up a small incline towards a patch of wildflowers.

Knuckles decided to take a nap under a willow tree. He stretched out on the cool grass in the shade. Espio was already in the tree meditating.

Vector was inside a cave taking large steps, "One...two...three..."

Marine snatched the map from him, "Yar taking two big of steps matey...it says twenty large steps...not twenty large gator steps! Now watch me...Oim da captain!" she began taking large steps, "One....two...tharee....four..."

Vector held his fist to his mouth, "Here we are on our first day of the escavation...some of our friends barely escaped a near drowning crossing the majestic river. But have no fear ladies and gentlemen...I'll guide you step by step along the way...why I remember back when I went on my first escavation...I was searching for a dew leaf for our spiritual advisor Espio and..."

Marine glared at him, "WILL YA SHUT UP YA NINNY? FOR DA LAST TIME...THAR BE NO SHOW!" she growled and went back to counting..."two...tharee...uh...NOW LOOK WHAT YA DID! YA MADE ME LOSE COUNT! Now Oi've got ta start all over again." she went back inside the cave huffing and puffing.

Vector ran after her still talking into his fist, "Our captain has decided to start over..."

Amy had found Sonic and the others inside another cave reading some scribblings with dates on the walls from the founder of the island, Tom Sailor.

Tails was pointing to some, "These are all wrong...everyone knows Tom Sailor was on the island from July 15, 1800 to November 19, 1805, but this one clearing reads November 19, 1806. I mean if they are going to be realistic with this the least they can do is do more research before they waste their time..."

Shadow was leaning up against the wall of the cave. He rolled his eyes, "Tails....doesn't your brain have an off switch?"

Cream gasped and wiggled a finger at Shadow, "What a horrible thing to say Mr. Shadow...why would Tails want to shut off his brain? He wouldn't be able to think."

Shadow mumbled under his breath, "Exactly my point..." he groaned, "He's just trying to show off with his two ton brain."

"Actually Shadow.." Tails began, "brains only weigh about a pound or so, I mean...if brains weighed two tons..."

"Wow!" Charmy chimed in, "I don't think I could fly with a two ton brain.."

"Well you know Charmy," Tails pointed out, "you're really too heavy to fly, scientists have wondered for years how that's even possible..."

Charmy gasped, "You mean....I'm not supposed to fly? Then why do I have wings?!?" he began hopping around the cave in a circle flapping his arms up and down, "I'M TOO HEAVY TO FLY...I'M TOO HEAVY TO..." he stopped and scratched his chin. "hmmm...perhaps if I stopped eating all that junkfood..."

"Oh I know the perfect diet plan..." Amy clapped her hands happily.

"**OH I GIVE UP**!" Shadow slapped his forehead, "I'm out of here...I don't know why I hang out with you weirdos anyways." he walked out of the cave grumbling.

Charmy looked at Sonic, "Huh....what's wrong with him?"

Sonic shrugged, "Eh...maybe he doesnt like caves...maybe he's... cavesophobic or something..."

Tails was about to correct him when Amy pushed him out of the way and grabbed Sonic's arm, "Ooooh.... but don't you find caves romantic Sonic?"

Sonic sweatdropped and pulled out of her grasp, "Err...I uh...think I'm... cavesophobic too." he quickly ran out of the cave.

Amy smiled, "You can't run far Sonikkins...THIS _IS_ A LAND SURROUNDED BY _WATER_ YOU KNOW!" she yelled as she ran after him.

Charmy ran after them, "HEY WAIT! YOU NEED TO TELL ME HOW TO LOSE WEIGHT SO I CAN FLY!"

Cream helped Tails up, "Are you alright Tails? I'm sure Amy didn't mean to knock you down."

Tails brushed himself off, "Yeah...I know. Thanks." he smiled, "You want to do some exploring with me Cream?"

Cream smiled, "Sure!" they both walked out of the cave together.

Big began to doze off when he felt a tug on his pole, "Oh boy Froggy, I got a bite!" He looked around, "Uh....Froggy?"

Silver had picked Blaze some flowers and gave them to her, "These flowers are almost as pretty as you Blaze." he blushed.

Blaze blushed taking them. She brought them to her face and smelled them, "Awww...thank you Silver..."

Knuckles had already fallen asleep under the willow tree and was busy dreaming, "Zzzzz....Yes Master Emerald....Zzzzzz....of course I'll marry you...."

Espio looked down from his perch in the tree, rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I don't get it...Ommmmm..." he went back to meditating.

Marine had made her way out of the cave and was still counting, "Eighteen, nineteen, tawenty." she stopped and looked at the map again, "Hmmm....the map says ta make a right turn afta passing this funny lookan tree that looks like it's cryin." she tapped at a picture of a willow tree on the map.

Vector looked over her shoulder at the map, he had his fist to his mouth and gasps,"Our captain has discovered a strange new tree species. What could it possibly be? This looks like a job for...duh duh duh duhmmmm....Detective Vector!"

Marine pushes him out of the way, "No no no ya ninny! have ya forgotten we be looken far hidden treasure?"

Vector jumped, "Hidden treasure?!? Why didn't you say so....I'm a great detective. If thar be treasure here, then Oi' be the one who can find it." he slapped his head, "Now look what you've done, you've got me talking like you!"

Marine stood up on her toes and looked at the tall gator, "Und just what is wrong with da way Oi' talk? Have ya forgotten that Oi'm da captain? Now stop dilly dallin...we've got ta find dis treasure!" she looked around and saw a willow tree a few feet away. "that must be da cryin tree....let's go!" she began walking quickly towards the tree.

Vector hurried after her with his fist to his mouth, "Hey...does this tree actually cry?"

Sonic had ran around the whole island and finally collapsed on the sand not far from where Big was fishing. "I...can't... believe it. So much...water...it's like a prison..."

Amy finally found Sonic and sat down on the sand next to him, "Are you alright Sonic? You don't look too good. After we get off this island, I'll buy you the biggest chili dog I can find." she said trying to cheer him up.

Sonic sat up quickly and looked at her, "Did you just say... chili dog?" he smiled forgetting about the water for a moment.

Amy giggled, "That's right." she looked around them, "You know Sonic...I'm having a really good time."

Sonic smiled, "Yea....even with all the craziness going on and all the *gulp*, water...I'm having a pretty good time too."

Amy bit her bottom lip and scooted closer to him, "Sonic....I'm really sorry for smacking you so many times into the water. I really didn't mean to..." she looked down.

Sonic noticed her sad face so he put his hand on hers, "Hey...I know you didn't Ames, it's alright...don't be sad." he smiled at her.

Amy felt his hand on hers and a chill shot through her body. She looked up and noticed him smiling at her. She found her eyes unable to move from his, "Really...Sonic? You're not...mad at me?" Tears began to form in her eyes.

Sonic smiled, "Of course I'm not mad at you Amy. I'm not sure exactly why you act the way you do...but I could never be mad at you..."

Amy felt a tear fall from her eye, "Really?"

Sonic brushed the tear from her face with his other hand, "Really..."

Amy felt her heart skip a beat from his gentle touch.

Charmy had chased Sonic and Amy half way around the island when he saw Tails and Cream in the distance. "Hey, Cream knows about healthy foods, I'll ask her how to lose weight." he began walking towards them.

Tails and Cream had been exploring the island. Tails had been busy telling Cream all about the history of Tom Sailor and why the island was named after him and all the important dates she should remember. Cheese had fallen asleep.

Cream smiled picking a flower, "That's very interesting Tails, isn't this flower pretty?"

Tails nodded, "Yes it is...that's a Cosmo." he smiled looking up at the sky, "Funny how some flowers' names are also names of things from space."

Charmy caught up to them, "Hey Tails, Cream...what are you guys doing?"

Cream smiled, "Hi Charmy, Tails was just telling me all about this island and about flowers' names." she giggled putting the flower behind Tails' ear. "This Cosmo suits you Tails."

Tails blushed.

Charmy looked back and forth from Tails to Cream. "You like flowers Cream? I'll pick you a bunch of flowers." he completely forgot what he was going to ask Cream and began picking flowers.

Tails watched him, "Oh, you better be careful Charmy...some of those flowers have..."

Charmy jumped into the air, "YEOUCH!"

"...thorns." Tails finished the warning.

Charmy cried out, "THE FLOWERS BIT ME! BAD FLOWERS BAD!" He threw them down on the ground, "WHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" He ran around in circles, "I DIDN'T KNOW FLOWERS HAD TEETH!" He put his fingers in his mouth.

Tails watched him in disbelief. Cream tried to stop him to comfort him, "Are you alright Charmy? You need a bandaid?"

Shadow walked by them and scratched his head, "I'm not even going to ask." He kept walking.

Bigs looked around him but there was no sign of Froggy anywhere. "Duh...Froggy, we caught a fish....and it's a big one. Where are you?" He continued yanking on the pole. Froggy was still chasing after the dragonfly, hopping from cave to cave.

Blaze had made a flower crown and placed it on Silvers' head. She giggled.

Silver blushed more, "Blaze....I can't let the guys see me like this." He took her hands and held them looking into her eyes.

Blaze smiled looking up at him, "But you look so cute..."

Silver smiled, "Not as cute as you..." he leaned toward her and she did the same.

Knuckles continued snoring loudly and talking in his sleep, "Zzzzz...but Master Emerald...I love you more than grapes....I swear...Zzzzz..."

Espio opened his eyes and looked down, "That's it...I can't meditate with him around." he closed his eyes and leaped from the tree.

Vector and Marine had reached the willow tree that Knuckles was sleeping under. "Look mate," she whispered to Vector pointing at Knuckles, "that must be a guard protecting da treasure..."

Vector looked, "Not much of a guard if you ask me, he's fallen asleep on the job."

Marine hushed him, "Shhhh....let's try ta pass by him without waking him..."

Espio came down ontop of Vector. "OOF!" Vector fell flat on his face.

Marine yelled throwing the map up into the air, "YIKES...WE'VE BEEN FLAMBOOZLED!"

Knuckles woke up looking around quickly, ''WHA? WHERE? WHO'S TRYING TO STEEL THE MASTER EMERALD?"

Vector got up knocking Espio off, "Ah hah! The treasure must be the Master Emerald!"

Marine clapped her hands together, "Da Master Emerald? See, Oi' told ya da map was for real. Now you thar," she pointed at Knuckles, "give us da Master Emerald and we'll let ya go quietly cause Oi'm the captain und Oi'.."

Knuckles growled and pounded his fists on the ground, "I'LL GET YOU TWO FOR TRYING TO STEEL THE MASTER EMERALD!!"

Marine yelped and ran. Vector ran after her holding his fist to his mouth, "Looks like the guardian of the treasure doesn't want us taking it..."

Knuckles growled as he took off after them, "And when I catch you I'm shoving that mike of yours up your OOF!" he tripped over Espio who was trying to pick himself back up. Knuckles growled at Espio. "Grrrr...out of my way!" he picked Espio up and threw him.

Shadow was standing not too far away gazing up at the sky, "Maria..." when Espio flew towards him. Shadow turned around quickly and grabbed Espio by the throat. "Espio? You attacking Shadow? from behind?"

Espio choaked, "Ack...no...Shadow...Knuckles...threw me..ack..."

Shadow let him go dropping him to the ground, "Knuckles eh? Trying to attack me by throwing a ninja at me huh? Where is he?"

Espio rubbed his neck and pointed in the direction. Shadow took off after them. Espio groaned, "This is no life for a ninja."

Sonic smiled at Amy, "Amy..." he carrassed her cheek.

Amy felt like she was going to faint, "Y..yes Sonic?"

Sonic swallowed nervously, "I was wondering...if after we leave this island..."

Amy leaned toward him, "Y..yes Sonic?"

Sonic cleared his throat, "If maybe... you and I..."

Amy thought her heart would jump out of her chest, it was beating so hard. She couldn't speak.

Silver and Blaze found themselves leaning closer and closer towards eachother. Silver brought her closer to him. Soon, their lips were but inches away.

Cream grabbed Charmy's hand, pulling it out of his mouth. She pulled a bandaid out of her pocket, "My mother said one should always be prepared. Now let me see." Charmy stopped and allowed her to look at it.

"Did it leave any fang marks?" Charmy asked nervously.

Cream smiled, "You have a thorn in your finger, now don't move and I'll pull it out." she grabbed hold of the thorn with her other hand and gently pulled it out. "There, see?" she showed it to him.

Charmy marveled, "Wow...it left a tooth in my finger..."

Cream put the bandaid on his finger, then kissed it. "Kiss the boo-boo, make it go away."

Charmy gasped, hearts appeared in his eye sockets where his eyes used to be. "You...you saved my life..."

Big continued tugging hard at the fishing pole, "Froggy?!? Where are you? I caught a big one. FROGGY!!!" A fish rushed quickly to the surface.

Froggy meanwhile lost sight of the dragonfly and began hopping after a butterfly. "Rrriibbit…" The butterfly landed on the willow tree that Knuckles was under, then took off back towards the shore with Froggy hopping after it. "Rrrriiiibbbbit."

Marine and Vector ran back through the caves with a very angry Knuckles in hot pursuit. Knuckles was smashing the walls, "JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO!!"

Marine called over her shoulder, "Don't look like he's gona give up da treasure easily mate, we need a diversion…" they made their way around a corner towards the entrance.

Vector was wheezing, "HEEE…good idea… HEEE…what sort of diversion?"

Shadow teleported to the entrance of the caves waiting for Knuckles to come out. "You'll pay for that Knuckles.." He mumbled under his breath. Marine and Vector dashed out of the cave at that moment crashing into Shadow knocking him to the floor, "OOF!"

Marine, Vector and Shadow were a tangled mess on the ground. A chaos emerald fell out of Shadow's hand and was lying on the ground next to Marine. Marine's eyes lit up, "treasure…" she whispered.

Knuckles ran through the cave and found the three on the ground. "Shadow! Are you after the Master Emerald too?" he pounded his fists together.

Shadow stood up knocking Marine and Vector to the ground. "Master Emerald?!? What are you talking about? Is that why you threw a ninja at me?"

Knuckles growled, "NINJA?!?" He pounded his fists on the ground, "THESE TWO WERE TRYING TO STEEL THE MASTER EMERALD!"

Marine used the distraction to quickly snag the emerald off the ground. "Quick mate…" she grabbed Vector's nose, "dis is da distraction we needed." She whispered standing up inching slowly away pulling Vector with her.

Vector smacked her hand away, "Ouch! Not my snouzer!" he rubbed his nose then noticed the emerald in her hand, "WHOA….where did you find that?!?"

Marine put a hand over his mouth, "Keep it down ya ninny! Ya want dem ta hear ya?" she turned to look at Knuckles and Shadow who were both looking at them. "Oh oh…"

Vector snatched the emerald from her hand and held it up, "Wow…I am a great detective, I found a chaos emerald."

Knuckles growled, "I told you they were thieves…"

Shadow also growled, "Give me back my chaos emerald!"

Marine whispered to Vector, "Are ya thinkin what Oi'm thinkin?"

Vector whispered back, "Yea….but where are we going to find a sushi bar around here?"

Marine smacked him in the head, "No you nincampoof…RUN!" She and Vector ran for their lives.

Knuckles and Shadow ran after them, "We'll murdleize you guys!" Knuckles pounded his fists.

Sonic looked around at all the water then looked at Amy, "Amy, when we leave this island, will it be alright…"

Amy moved in closer to him, "Y..yes Sonic?"

Sonic looked at her, "..if you and I..."

Amy gazed into his eyes, "Yes Sonic?"

Sonic swallowed, "...don't go on any more water rides?"

Amy smiled, "Yes Sonic..I'll go out with... huh? Water rides?!?"

Sonic blushed, "Uh yea…I was hoping we can avoid the water rides from now on..."

Amy blushed looking down, "Oh…sure…if you want…" tears began to form again.

Sonic took her face in his hands and turned it towards him, "Hey Ames…don't cry…if the water rides mean that much to you…"

"...It's not the water rides…" Amy sniffed, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Meanwhile a few feet away, Big was still tugging hard at the pole trying to pull in the fish he caught. He yanked and yanked with all his might. "Duh…I wish Froggy was here to see this…"

Sonic brushed away the tear, "Then what is it?" Amy felt like her heart would explode, she was shivering from his touch. She couldn't help but move closer to him. Sonic touched her face, "Hey…your face is warm…you're not getting sick are you?"

Amy shook her head slowly, not losing her gaze from him, "Sonic…" she whispered.

"Yea Ames?" Sonic asked moving in closer to hear her.

Amy found herself moving closer to him, "Sonic…I..."

"Yea Ames?" Sonic found himself moving closer to her. Amy whispered something so quietly that he couldn't hear her, "What Amy? I…can't hear you."

Big gave the pole a huge tug sending the fish out of the water snapping it off its hook and sending it sailing through the air over his head, "Duh Wow….it's a beauty!"

The fish came down smacking Sonic in the back of the head causing him to move forward kissing Amy on the lips. SMOOCH! Sonic was surprised to find his lips on hers.

He froze not knowing what to do when Marine and Vector ran between them breaking up the kiss. Amy and Sonic both fell over backwards onto their backs. "OOF! OOF!" Shadow and Knuckles ran after them.

Silver and Blaze were facing eachother holding hands sharing a sweet kiss. Blaze soon noticed her feet where not touching the ground anymore and opened her eyes. Silver still had his eyes closed enjoying their kiss. He had levitated them up into the air and they were now 10 feet off the ground. Blaze glanced downward and noticed how high they were. She freeked and quickly wrapped her arms around him closing her eyes tight. Silver smiled as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

Tails looked at his watch, "The raft will be coming around now to take us back to the mainland...we'd better get going."

Cream nodded, "Alright Tails, thank you again for showing me around. My mom would never let me come to the island before, she said it was too dangerous."

Charmy agreed and stuck his tongue out at the flowers on the ground. "Your mom is right, it is dangerous here." Then he looked at her with hush puppy eyes, "But I feel safe with you here Cream."

Cheese had woken up and heard this. He made a face at Charmy who made a face right back.

Tails shook his head, "It's not dangerous here at all. This place was made especially for kids. It's not like we can get ran over or anything..." Just then Marine and Vector ran between them setting Tails into a spin. "WHOA WHOA WHOA..." Knuckles and Shadow were right behind them setting Tails into a spin in the opposite direction, "WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA.." He collapsed onto the ground.

Cream bent over to help him up, "Tails....are you alright?"

Tails stood up holding his head, his eyes were still spinning, "Can someone stop the world...I want to get off..."

Cream looked confused, "But why would you want to do that?"

Charmy was holding his sides laughing hysterically, "HAHAHAHAHAHA...Oh Tails...that was sooo funny!"

Big looked at his empty hook, "I wonder where fishy went..." He looked around, "I wonder where Froggy went..." He stood up and cupped his hands over his mouth, "FROGGY....WHERE ARE YOU?"

Froggy hopped up to him, "Rrriiibbit?"

Big picked him up and hugged him, "FROGGYYYYY...Where did you go? Duh...should have been here Froggy, I caught a fish! But then it flew away... Hey, do you think maybe it was a flying fish?" Froggy shrugged then climbed into Big's pocket and fell asleep.

Sonic and Amy both sat up. Sonic was rubbing the back of his head. He looked at Amy, "Wow..." he whispered.

Amy looked at him and smiled. She sighed happily batting her eyelashes at him.

Sonic blushed, "Uh uh uh..." he stuttered trying to find the words.

Tails, Cream and Charmy walked up to them. Cream gasped and quickly gave them her hands to help them up, "Amy...Sonic...what happened? Are you two alright?"

Amy had a dreamy look on her face as she hugged her friend, "Oh Cream... Sonic and I..."

Sonic grabbed Amy's hand, "...were on our way back to the raft." He finished her sentence quickly. He began pulling her towards the waiting dock.

Amy giggled, "So forceful..." Sonic sweatdropped, "Amy...shhhhh..."

Cream stood there watching them leave, "Why do I have a feeling something happened here?"

Tails was busy looking at his watch, "I don't know, but we'd better hurry or we'll miss the raft." They began walking back to the waiting dock.

Marine and Vector ran in and out of the caves giving Knuckles and Shadow the slip. They finally made their way back towards the jumped aboard the waiting raft and collapsed on the floor wheezing and trying to catch their breath. "That....was a close one mate..." Marine gasped.

Vector wheezed in agreement, "Never knew....treasure hunting....could be...so dangerous..."

Espio was on the raft meditating and opened his eyes, "Where can a ninja go to get some peace and quiet?" he mumbled to himself.

Sonic pulled Amy onto the raft, "Now Amy...I need to talk to you about what happened back there...you see...it was just an acci..."

He was quieted by Amy's finger to his lips, "Shhhhh....no words are needed...I understand perfectly..."

Sonic blushed, "You do? Well good, I don't want you to get the wrong idea..."

Amy smiled, "You want to keep this..." she leaned forward whispering in his ear, "...our little secret... right?"

Sonic stepped back and ran a hand over his spines, "Uh y..yea...our...little secret..." He moved as far away from her as he could without stepping off the edge of the raft.

Cream, Tails and Charmy made their way back to the dock and climbed aboard the raft.

Tails walked up to Sonic, "Hey Sonic...is everything alright? Your face looks a little flushed, I hope you didn't catch something from getting knocked in the water so much today."

Amy had her hands on her hips, "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Tails gulped, "D..did I say 'getting knocked in'? heh heh..I..I meant...'from falling in' so much today."

Amy smiled walking up to Sonic grabbing his arm, "Oh it's alright Tails....Sonic has forgiven me...haven't you Sonikkins..."

Sonic blushed more, "Amy....stop that...hey look!," he pointed getting out of her grip, "Isn't that Knuckles and Shadow coming this way? Wow...they look mad about something!"

Vector and Marine gasped and ducked down low out of sight. Knuckles and Shadow leaped onto the raft causing it to move away from the dock. "WHOOOAAAA..." Everyone had their arms out to balance to keep from falling over.

Knuckles growled, "WHERE ARE THEY? HAVE YOU SEEN THEM? I'M GOING TO TEAR THEM LIMB FROM LIMB!"

"Not if I get to them first!" Shadow snarled, "They took my chaos emerald!"

Charmy found Marine and Vector hiding, "Hey! Marine, Vector, you guys playing hide and seek? I WANNA PLAY I WANNA PLAY!"

Silver and Blaze floated back down. Blaze opened her eyes once her feet were back on solid ground. Silver broke the kiss and smiled, "I guess we should be heading back now to the raft. Or....I could always float us both over later."

Blaze sweatdrops, "Float...over? Err...that's alright...let's go join the others."

Silver smiled taking her hand leading her back to the raft. They saw the others and waved, "Hey, are you guys leaving already?" He asked as the raft drifted slightly from the dock. He grabbed Blaze's hand and floated them over and landed on the raft.

Shadow and Knuckles saw Marine and Vector and walked over to them smirking and pounding their fists into their hands.

Marine and Vector gulped. Vector shakingly held his fist to his mouth, "Ladies and gentlemen...looks like your lovable detective has seen his last case..."

Just then Big came running up to the raft, "HEY EVERYONE...GUESS WHAT...I CAUGHT A FLYING FISH!" He took a running leap and jumped into the air landing with a crash onto the raft.

"WHOAAAA!!!" Everyone fell to the floor as the raft raised up on a wave Big had caused and they rode it all the way back to the mainland. The raft crashed into the dock and everyone went tumbling out.

Vector and Marine scrambled to their feet and took off running. Shadow and Knuckles got to their feet and took off after them.

Sonic stood up. Amy looked up at him, "Can you help me up Sonic?" she raised her hand to him.

Sonic smiled, "Sure." He helped her up.

Amy moaned limping, "Ow...I think I hurt my ankle...Do you think you can carry me Sonikkins?" she looked at him pouting while batting her eyelashes.

Sonic sweatdropped, "Uhhhh..."

Big picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, "Duh...I'll carry you Amy. I'm strong."

Amy yiped,"No no no...that's okay...uh...my ankle don't hurt anymore....BIG!!!"

Charmy saw a cotton candy stand in the distance, "Look! Cotton Candy...my favorite. Come on Cream!" He grabbed her hand and took off running.

Big heard this, "Cotton Candy?!? Oh boy..." He took off running after them with Amy still over his shoulder.

Amy yelled, "BIG....PUT....ME...DOWN!!!!!"

Everyone else laughed and followed them.

**(to be continued...)**

**Well...what do you know...finally, Amy and Sonic share a kiss. Too bad it was interrupted. Tsk tsk tsk...perhaps she'll have more luck next time. Will she keep her promise and no more water rides? Hmmm...please stay tuned for our next exciting chapter to find out.**


	17. Chapter 17 Part 15 The Sugar Queen

**Amy's Diary**

**Chapter 17**

**"The Misadventures at Twinkle Park"**

**Part 15**

**"The Sugar Queen"**

**(Hey everyone. Wow...sorry for the long delay in this chapter. Unfortunately, this chapter was saved on my flashdrive which I somehow corrupted. So...I had to type the chapter all over again. Whee fun *groans*...anywho...without further delay...here is chapter 17. Hope you all will enjoy.)**

**Amy continues writing in her diary of that wonderful day at Twinkle Park: **__

Charmy stopped in front of the cotton candy stand, "Cotton candy...the most magical sweet in the world."

Cream looked at the blue and pink cotton candy and sighed, "My mother won't let me have any, she says its just spun sugar..."

Charmy drooled, "Yea...spun sugar..."

Cream stared longly at it, "I don't even know what it tastes like..."

Charmy gasped, "What? Well then...I'll just have to buy you some. You've got to try it. Now...what color would you like...blue or pink?"

Cream smiled, "Uhm...blue! No wait...pink! No wait...Oh I can't decide...they're both so pretty..."

Charmy laughed, "That's alright...I'll just buy you one of each!" He purchased her one of each and gave them to her, "Here you go Cream...now you can take turns taking bites of each one." He also purchased one each for himself.

Cream smiled and took a bite of the blue one, "Oh my...where did it go?" she took another bite and it quickly disolved in her mouth, "Wow...amazing..."

Charmy nodded, "Yup! I told you it was magical." he quickly gobbled up the blue one and smiled at her, "Hey Cream...are my teeth blue?"

Cream giggled taking bites of the pink one, "Tee hee...I love cotton candy!"

Big arrived just then with Amy still across his shoulder, "Duh...oh boy! Cotton candy...my favorite!" He let go of her and she slid to the ground.

Amy fixed her dress and put her hands on her hips, "Big...I _can_ walk you know...sheesh!"

Cream turned around, "Hi Big! Hi Amy! Are you going to have some cotton candy too?" she smiled showing pink and blue teeth.

Amy looked at her, "Cream...your mom will kill me if she finds out I let you have some sugar!"

Cream took another bite and giggled, "Look Amy..." she put the two cotton candy's together, "It's you and Sonic..."

Amy blushed, "Well...I suppose a little sugar won't hurt you..."

Big handed Amy a blue one, "Duh, here you go Amy..."

Amy looked at her cotton candy, smiled then kissed it, "Oh Sonic...your kisses are so sweet..." she walked away molding the cotton into spines.

The others showed up. Cream giggled and waved at them enthusiastically, "Hi everyone! Isn't Cotton candy the most awesomest sugary sweet in the entire galaxy?"

Tails walked up to her, "Uhm Cream...I don't think awesomest is a word..."

Charmy had already gobbled up both of his and was busy flying around in circles, "WHEEEEEEEEEE..."

Big looked at the others and waved, "Hi everyone...where did Vector and Marlene go?"

Knuckles smacked his knuckles together and smirked, "Hmph...those two cowards took off running...I don't think we'll see them for a while."

Amy was so busy gazing at her blue Sonic cotton candy that she bumped into Shadow, "Hey!" Amy cried out, "Watch where you're going! You almost hit my Sonic!"

Shadow pushed her out of his way, "Get out of my way you crazy hedgehog!"

Amy fell ontop of her cotton candy smashing it, she looked down, "oh no..." she looked up at Shadow, "YOU KILLED MY SONIC!" she began to cry.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "How can you be so stupid Amy? Are you friggin blind or something? Your precious imitation of a hedgehog is right there!" he pointed at the real Sonic who had just run up when he saw Shadow push her.

Sonic growled, "Hey! Shadow! You can't go around pushing people...especially girls!"

Shadow folded his arms, "Why not? You in love with her or something?"

Sonic helped Amy up ignoring Shadows' remark, "Are you alright Amy?"

Amy sniffed, "I...I think so...but I landed on my cotton candy sculpture of you."

Sonic smiled, "That's alright...I'll buy you another one." They walked to the stand but all the cotton candy was gone. Sonic looked at the park attendant, "You're all out?"

The park attendant nodded, "Yup...sold the last one to those two..." he pointed at Cream and Charmy who were busy flying away with their arms full of cotton candy.

Amy gasped, "Oh no...oh no oh no OH NO!" she facepalmed. "Her mother is going to kill me..." she muttered to herself shaking her head.

Sonic looked at her, "What's wrong Amy?"

Amy groaned, "Do you have any idea what happens when Cream has too much sugar?"

Blaze watched them fly away behind a building, "Uh guys? I think we better follow them."

Silver nodded but he looked sternly at Shadow, "Shadow...I think you need to apologize to Amy for pushing her."

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Why should I? That crazy hedgehog is always mistaking you or me as Sonic. Hugging and smashing us with her hammer. I've had it!"

Silver nodded, "Yes I know she can be annoying at times but...well...love can make a person do crazy things..." he looked at Blaze and blushed.

Shadow snarled, "Love..."

Silver nodded, "Yes...love...haven't you ever been in love?"

Shadow turned his back to them and looked up at the sky. He closed his eyes and felt the wind blow across his face. "Maria..." he whispered.

Silver put a hand gently on his shoulder, "Yes...Maria...how would she feel about the way you've been acting?"

Shadow growled and brushed his hand away. He turned around and glared at all of them. He then walked up to Amy and grumbled between gritted teeth, "I'm...sorry..."

Amy blinked a few times then hugged him, "I forgive you Shadow..."

Shadow groaned then broke free from her arms, "Fine...now let's go find that... brainless rabbit and that... overly hyper-active bee." he took off after them.

Sonic watched Shadow leave and smiled, "You know...he's not really a bad guy afterall...just a bit misunderstood..."

Amy grabbed Sonic's arm, "Oh Sonnikins...you always see the best in people don't you..."

Sonic blushed, "Well...come on everyone...let's go find Charmy and Cream."

Meanwhile...Cream and Charmy had flown away while stuffing their faces with more and more cotton candy. Cream giggled, "Tee hee hee...I JUST LOVE COTTON CANDY!" she squeeled.

Charmy laughed, "ME TOO!" they continued flying towards Futureland. Charmy looked down at another vender. "Hey...let's go see what they're selling down there." he pointed as they swooped down to investigate.

Cream landed and looked at the rainbow colored suckers that the vendor was selling. "Hey look...they look like rainbow candy canes wrapped around and around a stick. Can I have one?"

Charmy smiled while pulling out some money, "One? who can have just one?" he bought a dozen and handed her six of them.

Cream took them and held them in her arms, "Wow...look at me Charmy...I'm a rainbow lady..tee hee hee..." she sat down by a fountain and began unwrapping one. She took a lick and her eyes grew wide, "OOOOOH... this tastes even better than the cotton candy!" she gave up licking and began taking bites out of it. "yummy yummy yummy...to my tummy..." she giggled as she unwrapped another one.

Charmy joined her in eating two at the same time, "Hey Cream...what do you want to do now huh? You want to go on a ride huh? Any ride you want just say the ride and we'll go on okay?" Charmy spoke quickly...a bit faster than normal.

Cream jumped up quickly and grabbed his hand, "Ooh...I know I know I know...I know what ride I want to go on...let's go on...the most scariest ride in the entire park." her eyes glazed over and she brought her face close to his.

Charmy looked into her wild eyes and smiled, "Yeah...the most scariest ride of all..."

They both whispered at the same time, "The...Merry-go-round..." They both burst out laughing as they took off into the air singing a wacky song, "The Merry-Go-Round...The Merry-Go-Round...where you spin and spin and then you fall down. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

They landed infront of the carrasoul and Cream ran up to a sea horse and tried to climb up on it, "Charmy...I think I need shome help here pwease."

Charmy smiled as he gave her a boost, "Wow Cream...you're heavier than you look." he climbed up on a zebra next to her.

Cream's head started spinning as the horses went around and around and up and down. "WHEEEEE...THISH ISH FUN FUN FUN..." she squealed.

Charmy laughed, "YAHOOOOOOOOO...I think I'm going to throw up...AWESOME!"

Meanwhile, the others had reached the center of the park. Amy was looking around frantically, "Oh Sonic...where can she be? I am in so much trouble if I can't find her. She's my best friend! What if something bad happens to her? I'll...I'll never forgive myself..." Her eyes watered up.

Sonic put an arm around her shoulder, "Relax Amy...we'll find her don't worry."

Amy hugged him suddenly and began to cry on his shoulder. Sonic tensed up blushing a bit, then began to rub her back, "There there Ames...please don't cry...we'll find her."

She looked up at him, her eyes were red and watery, "You promise?"

Sonic blushing more, ran a hand through his spines, "Hey...have I ever let you down before?"

Amy hugged him tighter, "NEVER! Oh Sonic..." she whispered in his ear, "I love you..."

Sonic sweatdropped, "Uhhhhh..." his arms went stiff at his sides.

Shadow was watching them from a distance and rolled his eyes, he cupped his hands to his face and yelled, "HEY LOVEBIRDS! YOU WANT TO FIND THOSE TWO NUTS OR NOT?"

Knuckles was making smooching sounds. Sonic blushed madly and broke free from her arms and took a few steps back and coughed, "Uh okay everyone...we better keep looking. They couldn't have gone far."

Espio stepped up, "If I may make a suggestion, perhaps it would be best if we split up and look for them."

Sonic nodded, "Great idea Espio! Alright everyone...we'll split up. Tails and I will check Frontierland, Espio and Knuckles you check Adventureland, Blaze and Silver will check Tomorrowland and Big and Shadow...you guys can check Fantasyland."

Amy put her hands on her hips, "HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?" she pulled out her hammer, "You don't want me going with you?" she pouted.

Sonic sweatdropped, "I just err...thought we should have someone stay here...you know...in case they come this way..."

Knuckles chuckled. Amy's lower lip quivered, "Oh...okay..." she dropped her head and sat down on a bench.

Tails put a hand on Sonic's shoulder, "Sonic...why don't you wait with her, I can search better from the sky." He rose up into the air.

Sonic nodded swallowing nervously, "You're right Tails, I'll wait here with Amy...everyone else, meet us back here in one hour. Good luck!"

As they all split up and went on their ways, Charmy and Cream had gotten off the Merry-go-round and Charmy had his head in a trashcan. He took his head out and wiped his mouth with his shirt, "Wow...that was awesome! But now I'm hungry...Let's go get some icecream!"

Cream was hovering overhead, "YAY! ICECREAM! Let's go!" They both took off flying. They soon found a vender selling icecream sandwhiches and landed. "Charmy...you're going to be broke buying so much." she said as he bought them both two sandwiches.

Charmy smiled while stuffing his mouth, "Anything for my Creamy Weamy...OOOH BRAIN FREEZE!"

Cream giggled while stuffing her mouth, "I LOVE ICECREAM! WHEEEEEEE! Let's go find a candy store!" she took off running.

Charmy took off after her, "HEY! WAIT FOR MEEEEEEE YAHOOOOOOO!"

Sonic watched everyone leave then sat down next to Amy. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her.

She looked up and smiled at him, "Thank you for staying with me Sonic." she inched closer to him.

Sonic looked across the way at the fountain in the center of the park. "No problem Ames...and don't worry, Charmy is with her so she's not completely alone."

Amy inched closer and leaned against him, "I know...I just remember the last time she had too much sugar." she shuddered from the thought.

Sonic sighed and put an arm around her to comfert her, "Some one will find her Ames, and besides, they can't leave the park without us noticing them."

Amy looked around for any sign of them, "That's true. I just feel helpless sitting here doing nothing..."

Sonic smiled and held her close, "Shhhh...don't worry...her and Charmy may just get a tummy ache from eating too much sugar, but what trouble could eating too much sugar get them into anyways?"

At that very moment, Cream and Charmy had found a candy store not that far away from where Sonic and Amy were. Charmy had grabbed a bag and was stuffing it full with gumdrops, licorice, bubblegum, sourballs, and pixiesticks. He payed for it and him and Cream ran out of the candy store. Charmy and Cream both stuffed their hands into the bag and grabbed handfulls of candy throwing it into their mouth.

Soon, Cream's ears began to twitch and so did her nose. Her eyes grew big and she looked at Charmy. "Chaaaaaaaarrrrrmmmmmyyyyy..."

Charmy looked at her, "Creeeeeeeaaaaammmmmmyyyyyy..." they both began laughing and laughing. "Candy is my most favorite foody in the whole wide worldy worldy!" he laughed.

Cream stuffed a handfull of sourballs in her mouth. Her eyes watered and drool ran down the corner of her mouth, "AAAAAAAAHHHH...THESE ARE SOURY WOURY!"

Charmy had bought a crown and stuck gumdrops on the crown tips. He placed it on her head, "My queen, your crown looks delicious."

Cream climbed up on a bench and put her hand on her hip, "I am Queen Cream."

Charmy laughed, "Queen Cream...that sounds funny!"

Cream looked stern and spoke loudly, "I AM YOUR SUGAR QUEEN...ALL MUST BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!"

Amy heard this and looked around, "Sonic...did you hear that? That sounds like Cream."

Sonic looked around and listened.

Charmy bowed deeply, "Yes...your majesty..."

Cream waved her arms wildly and dramatically, "AS MY PROCLAMATION...I DECLARE TODAY...CANDY DAY! AND TOMORROW...ICECREAM DAY!"

Sonic stood up, "You're right Amy, that_ is _Cream." he looked around. "Sounds like she's on the other side of the fountain. Come on!"

As they got closer they could see Cream standing on a bench. she was still talking very loudly. "ALL MUST BOW DOWN BEFORE THE SUGAR QUEEN!" a small audience had formed around them. Charmy was busy juggling gumdrops.

Amy grabbed Sonics' arm and pointed, "Look Sonic! There they are! Oh no...her mom is going to kill me if she finds out.."

Sonic nodded, "We'd better get her down from there before she gets in trouble."

Amy nodded and they raced towards them quickly.

Cream saw Amy and jumped down from the bench and ran towards her. "AMY!" she tacklehugged her. "Look Amy...I'm the sugar queen!"

Amy hugged her tight, "Oh Cream...you scared me to death. Don't you ever do something like this again!" she had tears in her eyes.

Charmy bowed to the audience, "Thank you thank you...come back later and watch me blow the largest bubble in the world." he threw a handfull of bubblegum in his mouth and began chewing.

Amy finally let go of her and wiped the tears from her eyes, "We'd better get you some coffee Cream."

Just then a parade was making it's way down Main Street. Cream saw this and flew up into the air, "OOOOOH...I JUST LOVE PARADES!" she took off to join in.

Charmy saw her leave and took off after her, "HEY SUGAR QUEEN! WAIT FOR ME!"

Amy gasped and slapped her head, "Sonic! She took off again! What am I going to do with her?"

Sonic shook his head, "I don't know...but we better catch up to her. Come on!"

(to be continued...)

**Finally chapter 17 is finished. Only took me like forever to complete. So now we know what happens if Cream has too much sugar. And what of the others? What sort of adventures are they having while looking for Cream and Charmy?Find out next chapter. **


End file.
